Forbidden Fruit
by Snailhair101
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Candy Quest') Gabriel attempts to become more intimate with Sam, while Sam struggles to keep their relationship a secret. Especially from Dean. (Sabriel, humor, smutty-smut)
1. Chapter 1

Sam was getting rather sick of staring at the back of Dean and Cas's heads. Of course, the two of them were sitting close – _disturbingly_ close – to each other in the front seat of the Impala, while Sam was stuffed in the back seat. Alone. Again. He was trying really hard not to feel bitter about it; constantly reminding himself that Dean was happy for once, and it was probably worth giving up his place in the front seat. Honestly, he wasn't sure why it made him so upset. Maybe it was because he felt flat out lonely. Sam glanced down at the vacant seat next to him, as the scenery blurred by through the window. How could such a tiny back seat feel so damn gigantic?

As Sam sat staring at the sleek interior, a sound suddenly burst into the semi-silence. It was a quick noise; something that sounded like a slide whistle going up, followed by a loud 'pop.' It sounded just like a piece of bubble gum being blown up and popped. Sam blinked toward the front seat, glancing between Dean and Cas. Was one of them chewing gum or something? Neither of them seemed to have heard the noise. They were both still staring out the wind shield, snuggled close and blissfully ignorant. Sam shook his head, trying to wake himself up. '_Great_,' he thought to himself, '_you spend a few days away from the trickster, and you're already hearing things_.'

And as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sam was suddenly thinking about Gabriel again; Recalling their fantastic night of mischief, remembering Dickie trotting happily along at his feet, and reminiscing about the perfectly sweet flavor of the archangel's kiss...It was probably the best night of Sam's life. And it was only two – or was it three? - nights ago. Sam's eyes widened with realization. Geez, was it really that recent? Because, to Sam, it felt like forever-ago...

That bubble-gum sound whooshed and popped again in the car, making Sam flinch.

Where was that noise coming from? It was eerily close by; emanating from the back seat with Sam. Could Dean and Cas not hear it, too? Or were they too wrapped up in each other to even notice or care? Assuming it was the case, Sam started looking around for the source. He began to feel like he'd done this before; searched for a strange sound nearby – and then it hit him. The sound must have been coming from his own phone.

Sam quickly reached into his coat pocket and retrieved the small device. Just as he suspected, it was flashing with an alert. 'Two new text messages.' An odd tingle grew in his stomach at the sight. Before he even had time to ponder who was sending these messages, the bubble-gum sound popped again. It was louder this time, and there was no doubt that it came from Sam's phone. The number two changed to a number three on the screen in his palm. How the hell was his phone making that noise? He didn't have any text-tones that sounded like that. Apparently, someone was needing to talk. Sam glanced up at Dean and Cas once more, before opening the phone to see who was sending him messages. His heart skipped a beat when he saw those two little words on the ID...The Candyman.

It was _him_! That smug trickster Sam couldn't stop thinking about. Without another thought, Sam instantly pressed the 'view' button, all too eager to see what Gabriel had to say. The first message popped on the screen -

_Is it too early in the relationship to ask for dick pics?_

Sam could feel heat racing across his own cheeks. He instinctively pulled the phone closer to his chest, afraid Dean or Cas might see it. What the hell kind of question was that?! Sam couldn't deny that it sounded exactly like something Gabriel would say, but the question somehow made him feel intensely bashful; like being asked to bend over at the doctor's office. While he mentally tried to find a polite way to answer to the trickster's question, he opened the second message.

_I'll take the lack of reply as a yes._

Sam took an easing breath. At least he didn't have to find an answer. Thankful that Gabriel had found the answer on his own, Sam opened and read the last message.

_How about a date instead, Sammy-boy? _

Sam smiled down at the words on the screen. He could almost hear Gabriel's humming voice as he read; able to picture those pouting lips moving with the sounds in his mind. The man was typing a reply before he even had time to think twice about it.

'What kind of date?' he typed, before pressing the send button.

Once his reply was on it's way to the archangel, Sam looked up at the back of Dean's and Cas's heads again. Neither of them had moved. They were still sitting extremely close together, and probably touching each other somehow. Sam couldn't believe that his heart was actually starting to pick up speed. A child-like sense of excitement was gripping his guts. A date? An actual _date_ with Gabriel? Sam was suddenly picturing them sitting side-by-side in a movie theater; sharing a giant bucket of popcorn while Gabriel annoyed the other people by rambling too loudly, each of them trying to steal glances at one another in the dark...Was that the type of thing the trickster was suggesting?

The bubble-gum noise popped from Sam's phone again. He quickly opened the new message to read:

_Phew! Finally! A response! I was starting to think you were ignoring me. And the date? Let's just say it's someplace real special, kiddo. A place no one else has ever been before._

Sam could feel his goofy grin spreading. Gabriel was definitely living up to his teasing reputation. What the hell kind of place was he talking about? The trickster might be suggesting a different planet or something, or worse – he might be getting ready to make a joke.

'If you say 'in my pants,' I swear I'll stop texting you,' Sam typed and sent.

There was a moment of silence, in which Sam glanced around the car with a ridiculous smile and felt lighter than a feather, before the bubble-gum popped again. He quickly opened the new message.

_Lol. Nope. You won't show me yours, so I won't show you mine. :) Jokes aside, kid, I'm talking about a real place. And the best part is, you get to take some souvenirs home. What do you say, my little peach? Want me to take you away?_

The grip tightened on Sam's insides. God, yes. More than anything, he wanted Gabriel to take him away. The car jostled all of the sudden, causing Sam to lift his sights from his phone. He could see beyond the wind shield that the Impala was pulling into a new motel parking lot. Dean and Cas were already mumbling in the front seat about rooms.

The sudden distraction was enough to remind Sam of his current biggest fear – Dean finding out about Gabriel. The mere thought made the smile slip away from Sam's lips. But before he could get too invested in the terrifying notion, the Impala's engine was cut off and Dean and Cas were getting out. Sam's brother paused to look back at him.

"Think there's anyway in hell we could afford separate rooms tonight?" Dean asked quietly, appearing cautiously optimistic.

Sam sighed a little and shook his head. He knew Dean wanted privacy with Cas, but they were on their last hundred dollars. They were gonna have to make another trip to a pool hall soon, or find credit cards or something. Dean seemed to accept this answer, though; rolling his eyes but nodding.

"I figured," he grumbled, stepping out of the car, "Sit tight, Sammy. Cas and I will get the room."

Sam shifted in his seat as he watched his brother and the angel start for the motel's reception building. Now that they were gone, Sam returned his attention to the phone in his hand. He re-read Gabriel's message again, before typing his own.

'When?' he replied, pressing send afterward.

Sam sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the bubble-gum noise to come from his phone again. He glanced around, finding it hard to sit still. Maybe this was how it felt for kids to be told they were going to Disney World. He wasn't sure what to do with all this jittery energy.

"How about now?"

Sam jumped at the sound of Gabriel's voice. The archangel was suddenly sitting next to him, with one leg bent over the other and his arm resting on the back of the seat. Sam had to double take at the trickster, shocked at his unannounced appearance. The energy seemed to grow even fiercer in Sam's chest, as his eyes searched Gabriel's form. Seeing him in person was so much better than trying to imagine him in his head. God, Sam just wanted to reach out and take hold of his tiny body and never let it go – but he restrained himself. Instead of clobbering him with a giant hug, Sam turned toward Gabriel in the seat and gripped his tiny arm.

"H – hey," Sam said, the grin flashing back on his face.

A million things were running through Sam's head to say, but 'hey' was all that came out of his mouth. Gabriel smirked back, winking a golden eye.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks," he repeated, voice as smooth as caramel.

"Wh – where's Dickie?" Sam asked. He was used to always seeing the little dog with Gabriel.

"Chasing some tail at a dog park," Gabe answered, eying Sam's entire form, "probably knockin' up another poodle. You know him. Can't keep it in his doggy pants. Say, you ready to go, kid?"

Sam's first instinct was to glance out the window, in the direction Dean and Cas had walked away. Would they notice if he were to disappear for a little while? Maybe they would see it as a favor; giving them time to be alone together. Besides, Dean would call if he was worried, right? Sam turned his sight back to the gorgeous archangel in front of him.

"Yeah," he breathed, excited beyond belief, "let's go."

The grin that graced the trickster's lips held a hint of relief. He reached out to place his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam had no idea where Gabriel was planning to take him, but he was still looking forward to it; because he would be _with him_, and that was all that really mattered. And within a single second, they were sitting somewhere else.

Sam blinked repeatedly. Where ever they'd just landed was extremely bright; a harsh white glow shining around them. It took the man a moment to adjust his sight on the place. A large room gradually came into focus. He and Gabriel were sitting on a white couch – in the middle of what looked like a candy shop. The floor, ceiling and walls were all painfully white; making the candy look even more colorful by contrast. Tall containers towered toward the ceiling, displaying an array of different candies; the clear tubes of gummies, chocolates and lollipops all lined the walls invitingly. Sam smiled at the large varieties of candy as he slowly rose to his feet. It was like something out of a child's storybook.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, stepping closer to one of the counters.

"This is my place," Gabriel said nonchalantly, hoping off the couch to join Sam in looking at the sweets, "Sort of. I wasn't lying when I said I mess around with heaven's secret stock, Sammy-boy."

Sam turned to look the trickster in the eye, secretly admiring the perfect shade of honey his irises possessed.

"You mean, all this candy is spiked with something?" Sam asked, a bit astounded.

Gabriel reached passed Sam to pick up a piece of rounded chocolate. He held it up between them, letting Sam see it as he spun it around in his palm.

"This chocolate helps you fall asleep," he informed, tossing the small brown ball back in its bowl before picking up an orange lollipop from the next, "and these suckers give you sweet dreams, if you know what I mean."

Sam smiled, as he watched Gabriel move down the line, picking up different candies to tell about them. It was like watching a proud scientist explaining his latest inventions; seeing the passion and enthusiasm light up his face.

"These gummy bears will get rid of headaches," he continued, practically spinning around to point to the next container, "those peanut butter cups can heal small wounds, these marshmallows can make you laugh your ass off. And if you suck on one of those gobstoppers long enough, it can cure depression."

Sam blinked around in awe, stunned at the sheer amount of medicinal sweets. So, this was how Gabriel spent his free time? Creating candy that could change or heal people? None of it sounded like something a careless trickster would do. On the contrary, it sounded _thoughtful_.

"Why?" Sam breathed, nudging a piece of colorful hard candy with his thumb as his eyes found their way back to Gabriel's, "Why do you make all of this?"

A serious look fell across Gabriel's face, one which Sam could not remember ever seeing before. It seemed like he was about to reveal some deep, personal secret. The archangel stepped closer to Sam.

"Look, the human race might a shit-storm of drama sometimes, but I happen to have a soft spot for most of you," he said, his golden eyes holding nothing back, "I help out where I can, you know? A piece of chocolate on a mother's bedside table here, some gummy bears on a veteran's counter there. If a couple of random gobstoppers show up in the cancer wing of a kid's hospital, who's gonna notice, right? Generally, the kids will eat them and live to fight another day – Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sam gulped, having to shake himself out of the admiring daze he was in. It felt like his heart had just swollen behind his ribs, thumping forcefully with emotion. Gabriel wasn't the person Sam thought he was. He was so much _more_; so generous and caring of others. Helping people in small ways – from curing simple headaches to aiding children in combating cancer – was something Sam would have never imagined the trickster would do. And Sam was overwhelmingly glad to be proven wrong.

"Whoa," Sam tried to find words, as he stared down into Gabriel's open eyes, "That's...really nice of you."

"If you tell a single soul, I'll hunt you down, Samsquatch," Gabriel warned, his eyes narrowing playfully.

Sam chuckled. Maybe Gabe was one of those people that liked to help others without receiving the credit. Maybe, for whatever reason, he liked his trickster reputation better than that of a caring person. So, Sam nodded, reaching his hand out to hook his index finger around Gabriel's.

"I won't," he promised.

Gabriel's smile returned at full capacity. His free hand raised between them, and a small plastic bag appeared in his palm. It was tied off at the top, like one of those tiny gift bags people received after a party.

"There's one of everything in here," Gabriel said, holding it toward Sam, "A souvenir. Just like I said."

Sam smirked down at the archangel's smug face as he took the candy from him.

"How will I know what they do?" he asked, slightly hesitant.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Gabriel purred, easing up on the tips of his toes.

Sam knew what the archangel was doing. He was leaning in for a kiss; offering his mouth up for the taking. The sweet aroma of cotton candy was thick in Sam's nose, wafting from Gabriel's person. Sam could never turn down the chance to kiss him...

Their lips met in a sudden clash; the sensitive skins pressing firmly together. They split apart at the demand of Gabriel's impatient tongue. A small hum came from the back of Sam's throat at the sweet taste. His whole hand reached out to take Gabriel's, holding it in a tight grip while they kissed. Gabe's hands, however, were suddenly diving in the deep end; one raking into Sam's hair while the other slid up Sam's bare back under his plaid shirt.

Sam's eyes flew open at the sensation of Gabriel's touch, feeling a tingle travel all the way down his legs. That weird emotion – the same one that reminded him of being asked to bend over in a doctor's office – was back. It made him feel strangely squishy and uncomfortable; like a little boy seeing porn for the first time. Of course, he _did_ want Gabriel to touch him; holy shit, he wanted it... but maybe it just wasn't the right time...

"Gabe," Sam pulled back to sigh, able to hear his own heartbeat in his voice.

"Yes, peach?" Gabriel replied, his golden eyes scanning the whole of Sam's face.

Sammy very carefully took a step back, being extremely delicate as he slid out of the archangel's grasp. His body was trembling on the inside, organs quaking. Why did he feel so lightheaded? Where was this weird discomfort coming from? All at once, he realized what it was.

"Uh, I need you to do something for me," Sam said, able to feel the heat on his cheeks, "Something important."

"Take my clothes off?" Gabe suggested casually.

"Wh – wha? Uh, n – no," Sam stuttered, caught off guard as more heat scorched his face, "No, I'm being serious."

"So was I," Gabriel smirked, "Want me to take off yours instea -?"

"Listen!" Sam interrupted, feeling the blood rushing toward his crotch at the passing notion of sex, "I don't want Dean to find out, okay? Don't let him know that we are...you know,...whatever it is that we are doing."

Sam met the trickster's bright amber eyes, seeing a touch of playfulness hidden in them. Sam desperately hoped that Gabe would take this seriously. He didn't even want to think about the look on Dean's face, if he found out that Sam was so close with the being who had personally killed him a million times...Gabriel swallowed and gave a firm nod.

"Okay," he finally said, "I won't tell the grumpy cat about our love affair, Sammy-boy. Mum's the word. But, you know what they say," the archangel stepped closer to trail his fingers over the buttons down Sam's shirt, smirking seductively, "When the cat is away..."

"Dean's not a cat," Sam said, gently smacking Gabe's hand away, "He's a freakin' pit bull. And if he finds out, he's gonna tear us apart."

Gabriel chuckled a little, apparently amused by Sam's exasperation. But Sam could see that look on his face; that tiny bit of hidden pain twinkling in his honey eyes. The archangel was doing his best to hide it, but it was still present. Sam allowed Gabriel's hand to rest high on his shoulder.

"Guess the date's over then, huh?" he asked, the pain clear in his angelic voice.

Sam gathered the bag of candy in his hand. He didn't want to part from the trickster either,...but it was probably for the best. Just for tonight, anyway. Just long enough to keep Dean from getting suspicious.

"For now," Sam smiled, taking a last look around the gigantic, candy-filled room, "Thanks for having me over."

"Anytime," Gabriel winked, tugging at Sam's shoulder.

Before any pain had time to swell in Sam's chest, he leaned down to capture Gabe's mouth one last time. This kiss was meaningful; harboring more feeling then it ever had before. Gabriel was the first to pull away this time.

"See you soon, Sammy-boy," he whispered.

Sam gulped.

"See you -"

Before Sam could finish his sentence, he was whooshed away. It was dark around him now; the bright white room gone from his surroundings. Sam blinked and looked around, finding that he was standing in a parking lot in the dark. The Impala was sitting beside him, her shiny body reflecting a nearby streetlight. A chill was creeping across Sam's skin. Why didn't Gabriel let him finish saying goodbye? Sam tried his best to shrug it off as he turned toward the long row of rooms. Maybe it would have been too painful for Gabe to hear.

He spotted Dean and Cas through the window of room twelve. Thankfully, they were both fully dressed for once; sitting and talking on one of the beds when he walked in. Sam tried his best to keep to himself as he dressed for bed; keeping his mind occupied with changing clothes and brushing his teeth. Gabriel's bag of candy sat beautifully on the nightstand, almost begging Sam to try something from it. A sudden realization made Sam cringe. What if Dean wanted some? What if Cas tried a bite, and instantly knew that it was Gabriel's?

"Hey, guys?" Sam called, picking up the bag.

Dean and Cas both looked toward him questioningly.

"Don't eat any of this, 'kay?" Sam asked.

He quickly and carefully tossed the candy into the bedside table, to keep it out of their view.

"Well, that's real nice of you share-bear, " Dean spat, shoving his pants into his duffel bag, "but fine. We'll leave it alone. As long as you make me a deal."

Sam eyed his brother. He just knew Dean was going to ask for something ridiculous; maybe wash the car or clip his toe nails for him. The list of humiliating chores seemed endless.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded at Cas before grinning sneakily.

"You let Cas sleep in bed with me, without bitching about it," he said, raising an eyebrow, "and I won't touch a single gummy bear."

Sam took the time to consider it; picturing Dean and Cas laying next to each other in the morning. It wasn't too bad, he guessed. As long as they still had clothes on, that is.

"Fine," he mumbled, pausing to point threateningly at Dean and Cas, "but if I hear so much as a whimper from over there -"

"Relax," Dean interrupted, waving a dismissing hand, "we're not gonna do that shit while you're here. That's just creepy, Sam. We're just gonna sleep."

"Angels don't sleep," Sam grumbled.

He finally slid under his own covers, pulling the blanket up to his chest. He caught that Dean was raising an eyebrow at him from across the room.

"How would you know?" Dean asked.

Though Dean sounded playful, instant paranoia flashed through Sam's whole body. Oh, shit! It suddenly felt like Sam had '_I'm in love with an archangel_' stamped across his forehead.

"Uh, g – goodnight," Sam stuttered, quickly reaching up to click off his bed-side lamp.

The younger Winchester rolled over to face the opposite wall at once, feeling his heart pounding again. Dean couldn't have possibly known about Gabriel, right? He had a fairly large knowledge about angels, before being with Gabriel. Maybe his statement didn't sound as obvious as he thought. Sam kept listening to them talk, to make sure they weren't suspicious.

"Take your shoes off," Dean whispered.

"Why?" Cas whispered back.

"It's more comfortable in bed without them," Dean replied, "Besides, I think we keep the sheets dirty enough."

Oh, god. Did Dean really just say that?

"I heard that," Sam grumbled, making sure it was loud enough for them to hear.

The two of them were pretty quiet after that. It left Sam to stare blankly toward the opposite...and his thoughts were drawn back to Gabriel like a magnet. His tongue trailed across his own bottom lip as he recalled that oh-so-perfect taste of the archangel's kiss. How was it possible, for someone to taste so sweet? Was it some kind of charm? Whatever it was, Sam found it to be fitting; a candyman that tasted like candy...

Unfortunately, the younger Winchester caught the ending of one of Dean's hushed sentences. It sounded like, 'more than welcome to spank me.' An aggravated groan escaped Sam's throat. Ugh. Was he ever gonna get any peace and quiet tonight, free of vulgar comments from the peanut gallery?

"I heard that too," he grumbled, frustrated.

"Go to sleep, Sammy," Dean called back, sounding way too chipper for bedtime, "We have a big day tomorrow, dammit."

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother's playful demand. Once the silence settled among the room again, the ache of loneliness seemed filled Sam up. Why did he leave Gabriel so soon? Why didn't he just stay a little longer? And kiss him a little deeper? And tell him how much he meant to him? Guilt was coursing through Sam, as he lay staring blankly at the darkened wall. He didn't even really get to say goodbye...

"Goodnight," Sam uttered under his breath.

Though no one was around to hear it, saying it out loud made Sam feel a tiny bit better. About three ticks of a clock went by, before that sound interrupted the silence – the noise that sounded like bubble-gum being popped. Sam's heart leaped at the sound. He instantly shifted in the bed to sling a long arm over the side. He dug around in his pants for a moment before finding his phone. There was a text message waiting for him, when he opened the screen. It was from The Candyman.

_Goodnight, Sammy-boy_

(**Author's Note**: Gabriel is such a sweet angel, isn't he? Making people feel better when no one's looking. :) It might not be exactly canon, but oh well. And, yes, I totally referenced one of my own stories in this chapter. Am I ashamed? Nope! :) Praise be to you, if you caught it, dear reader! I know some of you have waited patiently for this sequel, so I'm glad to finally get it to you! I hope you've enjoyed the beginning, and you can sleep well knowing that there will be hot, passionate smut in later chapters! Hope you stick around for it! :) Thank you so much for reading!

In case you didn't know, this story is the sequel to _The Candy Quest_ and the companion story to my Destiel fic, _Fantasies_. And because I am apparently masochistic, I'm attempting to write both stories – at the same time. *Que dramatic music of surprise* Needless to say, it's going to be a difficult feat to accomplish, but with your encouraging reviews and loving support, I think I can do it. :) I will be publishing two chapters, one for each story, simultaneously. So, the chapters may come out slower, but you get_ two_ at a time! Woo hoo! :) Thank you guys soooo much for reading my stories! The next chapters will be out soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

"Two dead cops, both found beaten to death with their own nightsticks? It sounds ghost-y," Sam sighed toward his brother, flipping through the file in his hands as their dress-shoes quietly echoed across the buffed, glossy floor.

He and Dean were making their way through the local police station, with Cas following silently behind them. Sam hadn't worn his 'FBI' suit in a few weeks, and he found himself constantly tugging at the tie around his neck with discomfort. He wasn't sure why he felt so out of sorts; sweating and scratching more than usual. Maybe it was because this was the first case they had investigated since Dean and Cas had become a 'thing.'

Or, maybe, it was because this was the first case since _he_ and _Gabriel_ had become a thing...

"Sounds pretty vengeful, too," Dean added, smirking, "Hmph. Beaten to death with your own stick. What a way to go, huh?"

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas, but the joke seemed to have gone over his angelic head. He only stared back at Dean with questioning. Sam, however, rolled his eyes.

"Must you always make a dick joke?" he grumbled under his breath, snapping the folder shut.

They slowed to a stop at the elevator, and Sam did the honor of reaching out to punch the third floor button. Another gruff sigh escaped his lips as he stared blankly at the large metal doors. He wasn't happy. In fact, Sam felt a little irritated. There was this 'third wheel' vibe that he couldn't shake off. Even though Dean and Cas weren't even standing close to each other, it was still there; their intense glances and flirty body language. It was visible to Sam, anyway. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who pissed in _your_ Cheerios this morning?" he asked.

Sam found it difficult to meet his brother's eyes. What was he supposed to say? "_Yeah, I'm pretty bitchy 'cause you get to stroll around town with your angel, while I have to stay away from mine out of fear of your over-reaction, even though I'm practically head-over-heels for the damn guy_"? Before he could find a fitting answer, though, the 'ding' of the elevator doors interrupted.

Thankful for the distraction, Sam instantly boarded the elevator, stepping toward the back to flip open the file again. He wasn't really reading the words on the pages; just positioning his eyes on the crime scene photos in hopes that Dean wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. A twinge of guilt was creeping up the cavity walls of his chest. It wasn't exactly Dean's fault, that Sam couldn't see Gabriel. In a way, it was his _own_. Sam was the one who wanted to keep the relationship a secret. All of this suffering – the ache of missing Gabriel and the pain of wanting so badly to see him again – was basically self-inflected.

The elevator jostled a bit on the way up. For a moment, Sam thought the suspected ghost was the reason for the movement; maybe affecting the power to the building with it's poltergeist energy. But the elevator doors opened on the third floor without a hitch. Sam glanced around the tiny compartment as he stepped out. He looked toward Dean, hoping to see matching suspicion, but his older brother was smirking pridefully for some reason. Cas looked a little dazed. Had Sam missed something?

"Agents,"

An officer stepped up to the three of them at the end of the hall. He was pudgy and smelled of aftershave, but offered his hand out politely. Sam forced himself out of his questioning daze, as he reached out to shake it with his own.

"Uh, yes. We're here to question mister -" he paused to glance down at the file, "Charles Redding. About the recent fatalities?"

"Of course," the officer nodded, his face appearing to sadden at the mention of the deaths, "Right this way."

Sam glanced back at Dean and Cas, to make sure they were following, before trailing behind the officer. The pudgy officer led them into some sort of interview room. Half of the room was sectioned off with steel bars, making Sam think that it had doubled as a holding cell at some point. There was a shaky man – an obvious junky, by the looks of his sunken eyes, matted hair, and chapped lips – sitting at the lone table. Another officer was stationed on the inside of the door; probably to keep the junky witness from fleeing. After leading Sam, Dean, and Cas into the room, the pudgy officer gave them a nod.

"I'll be just across the hall if you need anything," he offered, before walking away.

The door was left open behind him. Sam took a deep breath and turned his attention toward the twitchy witness. He handed the file to Dean, as he stepped up to pull out a chair from the table.

"Mr. Redding," Sam began, faking a smile, "my partners and I are here to talk to you about -"

"I ain't seen nothin'," the guy sputtered, his long fingernails scratching up his arms as he hugged himself and looked away.

Sam sighed. Great. It was going to be one of _those_ interviews; where the witness was too scared out of their mind to talk about it. Sam looked to his brother, knowing that if anyone could get a person to talk, it was Dean.

"Look, man, we know you were there," Dean said gruffly, his deep tone instantly changing the air of the conversation, "your fingerprints were on the damn cuffs, for god's sake. So, just tell us what -"

"Somebody get that damn dog outta here!"

Sam blinked, turning in his seat at the sound of an officer's distant call. What was all that sudden commotion outside the room about? Dean was still talking to the junky; drilling for information while the guy cowered in his seat. But at the same time, officers were running around out in the hallway; papers flying and men calling to one another.

"Catch it! It's got the evidence," someone called.

Sam slowly raised up from his seat. Did they need help? Was there really a dog in the building? Dean and Cas didn't seem to notice; Dean was reading out loud from the file, while Cas glanced around the room. And then, Sam heard it – a loud, high pitched bark. A bark that sounded eerily familiar...

Sam instantly stepped to the doorway and peered out. A few officers were gathered in a circle at the end of the hallway, cornering a dog. Sam couldn't see it, but he could hear it growling and barking. It couldn't be the same dog Sam was thinking of...could it? As one of the officers stepped to the side, Sam caught sight of the unmistakeable brown and white fur.

"Dickie!" Sam shouted, unable to stop himself.

As soon as the word echoed through, not only the hallway but the interview room too, almost every eye in the area flashed to look at Sam. Embarrassment washed over him, as he glanced back at Dean and Cas. They were both bewildered, raising eyebrows with question. But the Jack Russel Terrier at the end of the hall, however, was barking back at him with excitement. Sam tore his eyes away from his brother to look back toward the dog. He had fought his way passed the officers, and was now trotting toward Sam – with a giant nightstick in his mouth. Oh, no. What the hell was Dickie doing with that?

"Uhhh," Sam uttered toward Dean and Cas, "I'll – I'll be right back."

Sam ducked out of the room before he could hear any rebuttal. He was expecting Dickie to run right up to him, so he could pick the dog up and return the evidence to the officers. But, instead, the dog took a sudden left turn down another hallway. Sam instantly dashed to follow him, knowing the policemen were going to chase after him. They were shouting things like, "Get back here, you little mutt!" and "Drop the stick!"

"Wait! Let me get it," Sam requested, halting the officers as he ran passed them, "I'll get it back for you!"

Then, it was just Sam chasing Dickie; watching the tiny dog dash away with a giant nightstick in his mouth, as they ran toward the stairwell. Sam actually wondered why Dickie wasn't coming to him. After all, the dog had seemed so attached to him a few nights before. Was Sam hallucinating that it was Dickie? Was it a different Dog?

"Dickie!" Sam called again, his voice echoing in the empty stairwell.

The dog didn't even slow down. He kept turning down the stairs; the nightstick quietly clacking against the wall with each of his little steps. Sam pulled out his cell phone as he ran, glancing down to look through his mobile contacts. He needed to know if this was truly Dickie or not; not make sure he wasn't just making up this crazy chase. Once he scrolled to The Candyman's name, Sam pressed the 'talk' button and held it to his ear. By now, the dog had made it to the bottom floor and was headed toward the exit. The phone rang twice, before that oh-so lovely voice started humming in Sam's ear...

"Sexiest angel in the garrison speaking," Gabriel answered, sounding as perky as ever.

Sam had to ignore the flap of butterfly wings in his gut, in order to reply.

"Gabe," he panted, watching the dog dash passed a bewildered officer, and onto the sidewalk outside, "Wh – where is Dickie?"

"Peach!" the archangel rejoiced, making a smile burst onto Sam's face as he followed the dog outside, "My big ol' peachy moose with the Tarzan body! Is that you?!"

It was drizzling rain in town, and the sidewalk was crowded with people. Sam had to dodge a couple of little old ladies, as he chased after the dog. Dickie was far ahead of him, now; getting lost in the sea of moving bodies and umbrellas. But was it really Dickie at all?

"Y – yeah," Sam panted back into the phone, "Listen, is Dickie with you?"

"Really? Seriously?" Gabriel said, sounding dramatically offended, "You actually take the time to call _me_ for once, and all you want to talk about is the dog?! I'm not gonna lie, that hurts, kid. That hurts a lot."

"I'm being serious!" Sam interrupted, running faster as he lost sight of the dog completely, "I'm working on a case, and this dog comes into the police station and it -"

As he dashed around a streetlight pole, Sam barreled into someone. Both of them crashed to the ground, causing the phone to fly out of Sam's hand as he splatted on the cold, wet sidewalk. The man lay back on the concrete for a moment, staring up into the gray sky and cascading droplets of rain, before blinking and rolling to sit up. His first instinct was to check the person he had run into; to make sure they weren't hurt. But, the sight of the familiar face sitting next to him on the ground made Sam's heart nearly leap out of his chest.

"Geez," Gabriel smirked, a few strands of his wet golden hair stuck to his gorgeous face, "They should put a up a few 'Stampeding Moose' signs around here. I could really use a warning next time."

"Gabriel," Sam breathed in shock, his eyes wandering all over the archangel as they sat on the wet ground, "Where - ? H – how - ?"

The archangel groaned as he climbed to his feet, stretching his neck and arching his back. Sam secretly enjoyed the sight; watching the hem of Gabe's shirt raise just enough to show a tiny bit of his lower stomach...and the faint line of dark-blonde hair trailing from his belly button, all the way into his jeans...

"I'm gonna have to take out an insurance policy with you around, kid," he joked, reaching a hand out toward Sam.

Sam gulped, trying to figure out how to move his limbs again. Gabriel was really standing there; holding out a hand for him while people walked casually around them on the sidewalk and rain soaked their hair and clothes. All of this action had occurred so suddenly that it caught Sam off guard. But he couldn't deny that it was worth all the trouble. Chasing dogs and being rained on – it was worth being able to see Gabriel again. Sam took the archangel's soft hand and allowed him to help him up, smiling as he stood to tower over the tiny trickster. Their hands reminded joined.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, watching a drop of rain caress the side of Gabe's face.

"Ah! Excellent question. One moment," he said, holding up a finger and turning to the side, "Dickie!"

Sam followed Gabriel's sight, into the crowd of people. At ground level, the little dog carrying the nightstick dodged his way though the moving legs to make it back to them. Of course, it was Dickie! That little brown patch on his back that resembled a puzzle piece was a dead giveaway. Gabriel let go of Sam's hand, and reached down to retrieve the nightstick from Dickie's mouth. The tiny dog barked and pawed at Sam's leg afterward.

"Oh, _now_ you wanna be friends?" Sam asked the dog, raising an eyebrow.

Dickie tilted his head a little, his tail wagging at the speed of light.

"It's not his fault, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, looking up at Sam with honest honey eyes as he held up the nightstick, "It's mine. I made Dickie go and get this."

Sam glanced down at the nightstick in the archangel's hand, before meeting his amber eyes again.

"Erm,...why?" he asked, sort of lost.

"So that I could do this," the trickster smirked.

In a sudden flash, the nightstick in the archangel's hand burst into flames. Sam gasped and took a quick step back at the sudden hot combustion, as did a few other people on the sidewalk. Gabriel's smirk remained on his pouting lips as the object began to melt in his grasp; the bright fire lighting up the immediate area. A little bit of nervousness came over Sam as he watched the nightstick melting before him. Why was Gabriel destroying the evidence?

Once the object was mostly gone, the flames disappeared; leaving Sam and Gabriel to stare at each other in the rain again. Sam was utterly confused.

"Why'd you do that?" he breathed.

"Do I really have to explain the process of getting rid of a vengeful spirit to a _Winchester_?" the archangel smirked, stepping extremely close to Sam on the sidewalk.

All at once, Sam understood what Gabe had just done. He wasn't just destroying evidence – he was burning the last bit of the victim; probably a hair or spat of blood left on the nightstick. Somewhere, back in that police station, the ghost had probably just burned away, too. A strange sense of gratitude washed over Sam, as he stared almost directly down at Gabriel's face. The archangel's had just finished a case for him, without even being asked.

"Th – thank you," Sam mumbled, still kind of in shock.

"Anytime, kiddo," Gabe purred, clutching a handful of Sam's suit coat, "Now,...How 'bout another date?"

Sam gulped, glancing around the crowded street. So, that's why Gabriel had done all of that; to get the case over with so that they could spend more time together. Sam couldn't deny that he wanted it, too. Hell, he'd wanted to see Gabriel all damn morning...But Dean and Cas were just three floors above them in the police station. If Sam went missing now, they'd know for sure that something was up.

"I,...Dean and Cas are...we can't..." Sam tried to force the words out, "They'd know if I went missing. We don't have enough time -"

"Time?" Gabe scoffed, shaking his wet, golden head as he held down a laugh, "Sammy-boy, we've got all the time in the world."

Before Sam could ask the trickster what he meant, Gabriel raised his hand and slid his fingers together with a hard, moist snap. And, suddenly, there was utter silence around them. No rush of speeding cars, no footsteps on the sidewalk, no mindless chit-chat; not even the sound of raindrops falling to the ground or the low hum of wind. It was totally silent.

Sam looked up to see why he couldn't hear anything, and realized that everything had stopped moving. Cars on the street seemed to be in freeze-frame; the drivers sitting like mannequins in suddenly motionless vehicles. Folks on the sidewalk were paused in mid-step; some with mouths open as if they were in the middle of a sentence. Even the rain that had been falling from the sky was frozen in place; hovering in mid-air like a spectrum that resembled the clusters of stars in the universe...Sam glanced around in awe, utterly captivated by the whole scene.

"Did – Did you just..." Sam gulped, returning his stare to Gabriel's smug golden eyes, "..._Stop time_?"

"What? Like it's a big deal?" the archangel shrugged, "Hell yeah, I stopped time. Apparently, it's the only way I can have you to myself for a while."

Sam's heart was beating hard in his chest all of the sudden, as his eyes darted all over Gabriel's face. The guy had literally _stopped time_ just so they could hang out. It made this warm, fluffy feeling grow in Sam's stomach; like lots of feathers tumbling around in a dryer. It had been a long time since Sam had felt this way...Since he'd been so _in_ _love_...

As Sam stood frozen on the sidewalk, Gabriel reached out to take his hand. He looped their arms together and started tugging Sam across the street. Sam stumbled along, breathless as he stared down at Gabriel's smug face. Dickie was left behind, frozen in place on the sidewalk.

"I've got a story to tell you, little peach," Gabriel began, still leading the way through the sea of paused raindrops as Sam clung to his small arm.

"O – Okay," Sam stammered, a smile growing across his lips.

"Once upon a time," Gabriel paused to toss a smirk up at Sam, "my daddy made this gigantic garden. It was chalk-full of food, Sammy-boy. I'm talkin' anything you'd ever want to eat was there; fruits, veggies, everything. And my dad, being the awesome creator that he was, decided to whip up a couple of humans and put them in this kick-ass garden. But, before he did, he gave them this rule, you see,..."

The archangel turned the corner, and they were suddenly facing an outdoor farmer's market. The scene was frozen here, too; a lady inspecting a basket of tomatoes in mid-step, a money exchange paused over a bushel of bananas, a wagon of cabbages stopped in the middle of spilling its contents... Gabriel strolled right into the midst of the mannequin-like people, still pulling Sam along as he continued his story.

"It was the first rule my dad ever made," Gabriel stopped at a table to pick up a red apple; huffing on it, before rubbing it on his jeans until it shined, "'Don't eat the fruit from the tree of life.' That was it. Just, 'Don't eat the damn fruit.' And, what do they do, Sammy-boy? That's right. They pluck the thing right off the tree and munch it down."

Gabriel let go of Sam's arm and turned to face him; his sparkling, honey eyes searching over the red apple as he held it up between them. Sam glanced from the fruit back to the archangel, watching a strange expression cross his face. Why was Gabriel telling him the story of Adam and Eve? What did this have to do with anything? Even though he was a bit lost, Sam kept listening, eager to hear where this was going.

"You know, for the longest time," Gabriel went on, his tone a little quieter against the silence, "I thought those two jack-holes were the dumbest beings to ever walk the earth. Was one stupid apple really worth getting your ass kicked out of paradise? Why the hell would you break the one and only rule you were ever given?"

There was a pause, in which Gabriel's eyes wandered up to meet Sam's. There was an serious twinge in his amber eyes now; housing a certain type of raw passion. Sam gulped at the mere intensity, almost able to feel it making the blood pump faster through his own veins.

"But now,... I understand," the archangel uttered, letting his tongue slide briefly across his bottom lip as he eyed Sam's mouth, "Now, I know how it feels... to want something that you can't have. It just becomes that much more _desirable_. That much more _beautiful_,... more _appetizing_..."

Sam could definitely sense the heat now; feeling his heart hammering blood toward his crotch as Gabe slowly closed the small gap between them. He knew Gabriel wasn't talking about fruit anymore. There was a much more vulgar undertone to his riddled words. Sam could tell just by the sound of his purring voice that Gabriel was talking about himself and Sam...and about _sex_.

"Do you know what they say about forbidden fruit, Sammy-boy?" the archangel nearly breathed, easing up on the tips of his toes.

Sam could feel his dick attempting to get hard in his pants, just from feeling the trickster's hot breath brushing against his own lips. God, Gabriel was so damn sexy right now; with those lusty eyes and wet, candy lips and that _seductive, damn smirk_. Sam tried to hold himself together as he replied.

"Wh – what?" he croaked, trying his best to ignore the boner growing between his legs.

Gabriel grinned.

"_That it tastes the sweetest_," he whispered, lips less than a centimeter from Sam's.

That sentence was all it took. Sam couldn't resist that taunting grin anymore. He plunged his mouth into Gabriel's, instantly reaching up to rake a hand up into the archangel's wet hair. The taste was exactly how Sam remembered; a hint of cotton candy in the midst of luscious saliva. Sam was glad to feel Gabriel's arms circle his torso and hug him close. The trickster's heart seemed to be racing just as fast as Sam's; the man could feel it against his own chest.

For a moment, Sam thought that this must have been how Adam and Eve felt, when they bit into that beautiful apple. Hearts racing, adrenaline at it's peak, the swelter of relief running through them... Gabriel's story made so much sense, now. It just felt so damn good to finally eat the fruit that you couldn't have; to do the one thing that you'd been told not to do -

And then, Dean returned in Sam's mind.

As he and Gabriel kissed passionately in the middle of the frozen market, tongues clashing and hands grabbing, Sam opened his eyes. He could feel that squishy, uncomfortable sensation trying to seep into his happiness. Yes, he wanted Gabriel; more than anything he wanted him, body and soul. But, what about his protective brother? Dean was the type of person that wouldn't hesitate to slide a blade right between an angel's ribs; especially if that angel was lusting after his little brother...

"Gabe," Sam pulled away to whimper, caught between guilt and lust.

"Sam," Gabriel breathed back, hands still clutching the man's suit jacket.

A sudden rush of awe swept through Sam, as he eyed the archangel's wet face. Gabe had never called him by his name like that before – just his name, with nothing else added. Sam forced himself to look away from the lust in Gabriel's eyes, peering beyond him to focus on something else; anything else.

"There's," Sam gulped, not really wanting to say it, "...There's a reason your dad didn't want them to eat that fruit."

Sam knew the pain was crossing Gabriel's face, as he tugged himself out of the archangel's arms. His heart was still racing, only this time it was with regret. He made himself look down at Gabe's golden eyes. Shock and confusion were potent in them.

"But,...but, Sammy-boy,..." Gabriel stammered, trying his best to save the moment.

"Not now," Sam said flatly, deliberately taking Gabriel's hand to show that he still wanted to be close to him, "Soon, Gabe. But, not now."

Gabriel took a deep, heavy breath, shaking his head.

"This is still about your dick-head brother, isn't it?" he asked, his tone harboring immature attitude, "I thought we agreed that your relationship with him wasn't healthy, kid. Was that time loop not enough of a - ?"

"Please," Sam interrupted, not wanting to remember that damn Tuesday again, "Just... just do me a favor, and, uh, make time resume."

Gabriel hesitated, his eyes wandering around Sam's face. Sam knew Gabe was trying to think up a way to convince him to change his mind. But he wasn't backing down from this. Sam wasn't ready to go that far with the archangel; not now, in a farmer's market, anyway.

"Please?" Sam repeated, putting on his best pleading face.

Another gruff sigh escaped the archangel's mouth. He rolled his golden eyes, but raised his hand to slide his fingers together. After the hard snap echoed, the sound and movement of life instantly picked up around them; rain falling, and people talking and walking, as vehicles raced along the street. Sam jumped a little at the sudden change, his hand tightening on Gabriel's.

"There," Gabriel stated, sounding less-than-joyous, "are you happy now, kid?"

Sam sighed. He hated seeing Gabriel so... well, un-trickster-ish. While people stepped casually around them in the market, Sam leaned down to kiss the archangel's moist lips one more time. He dove fully into it; forcing his tongue into Gabe's mouth to wiggle around while he held the back of his wet head. Sam kissed him to the best of his ability, as a way of apologizing to Gabriel for all the trouble. After flicking the cotton candy tongue a few times with his own, Sam pulled back to rest his forehead on Gabe's. He was glad to see pure, aroused awe oozing from the archangel's wide eyes.

"Holy shit," Gabe breathed, "There needs to be a ban on that mouth of yours, Sammy-boy. A kiss like that could make an angel grow horns and a tail."

Sam smirked, feeling a little prideful. He stood up straight to look down at Gabriel properly. There was still a trace of pain lingering in his eyes. And Sam hated to see it. Really, he did.

"I'll see you soon, Gabe," he promised, forcing himself to back away.

But, as Sam stepped away from the archangel in the rain, something changed in his expression. Gabriel's golden eyes were suddenly full of life again, and a twitchy smirk had reappeared on his candy lips. Gabriel looked like the trickster Sam had first met; glowing from head to toe with a child-like sense of mischief and an adult-sized ego. Some wild scheme was definitely being plotted, just behind those bright golden eyes.

"You sure will, kid," Gabriel replied, as the crowd began to block him from view, "Sooner than you think.

(**Author's Note**: Is it just me, or are these chapters getting obscenely _looooong_? :) Sorry, man. I guess once I start writing Sabriel, I just can't stop. :) Don't worry, guys. Gabe and Sam are definitely gonna 'get their freak on' soon. Sammy just needs some time to sort out his emotions first. :) Thank you all for your reviews on the first chapter of this story! Sometimes, I think you guys pamper me _too_ much, with all the kind things you say. (I'm looking at you, _TheSmileyFaceGuy_.) But seriously, there are no words to express how much I absolutely adore all the reviews from you guys. Maybe I'll just start handing out peaches to the reviewers. :) _You_ get a peach! _You_ get a peach! _Everyone_ _gets a peach_! :) Thank you! The next chapter will be out very soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas were mumbling to each other at Sam's back, when he led the way into the crowded diner. The place was full of activity; bustling waitresses, loud conversations, the continuous 'ding' of the kitchen bell that signaled an 'order up.' Nearly all of the booths and tables were occupied with people rambling and laughing and eating. Sam looked around, feeling aggravation trying to bubble up through him again. Dean just _had_ to pick the busiest diner in town, didn't he? It was probably going to take forever to get their food...

Dean and Cas's voices were hissing now, like they were trying to have a quiet argument. The high-pitched noise was starting to bother Sam, as he scanned for a vacant seat – _any_ vacant seat – in the diner. It was bad enough to have to put up with Dean and Cas's relationship being out in the open, while his own was kept a secret. But having to listen to them whisper about it? Like he wasn't even there?

"Would you two shut up and help me find a table?" Sam growled over his shoulder, practically tasting the acid in his own voice.

Sam wasn't exactly sure which of the many grievances in his life were currently making him upset. Was it really the fact that Dean and Cas were hissing about their relationship? Or was it the fact that his socks were soaking wet, and making his toes prune in his shoes? Maybe it was all of the irritating noises of the diner making him cringe, or the waitresses dashing by that he had to dodge...

Or, _maybe_, it was because Gabriel's face – his pained, confused, beautiful face – was lingering inside Sam's mind like a bad dream; constantly reminding him that it was _his_ fault that the trickster was so damn hurt. Sam wasn't mad at Dean and Cas. He was mad at _himself_.

"There is an open table in the corner," Cas replied, snapping Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam blinked around the room, eying the corners. Just as Cas pointed out, the booth in the left corner was open; freshly wiped down and glistening invitingly. Sam heaved a sigh, before stalking toward it. He plopped himself on one side of the booth and watched Dean and Cas slide into the other. Even though the smell of sizzling hamburger was filling his nose and making his mouth water, Sam just didn't feel like eating. He grabbed one of the paper menus from the edge of the table and looked it over, but his eyes weren't catching the words. He was too busy thinking about Gabriel to even focus on reading.

Dean copied Sam, reaching passed Cas to grab another menu. He was still whispering to the angel, barely audible under the loud sounds of the diner. But Sam was still unfortunate enough to catch a few words; like 'fantasies' and 'in the bedroom.'

"Dude, I can hear you!" Sam snapped, slapping his menu on the table to glare at his brother.

Both sets of eyes widened at Sam's outburst, as Dean and Cas shot a look of surprise at him. Dean's face appeared to turn slightly red, but his usual 'tough guy' face remained.

"Who shoved the stick back up _your_ ass, Sam?" he growled.

An awkward feeling seemed to instantly take up space in Sam's chest. He was suddenly imagining Gabriel jumping up and down in his mind, saying, '_I did it! It was my stick!_' Because the smart-ass archangel would totally say something like that, especially to Dean. Sam forced himself to look back down at the menu again. Just thinking about Gabe made the ache worsen in his gut.

"Just – just order something," Sam huffed, trying to shift the attention onto lunch, rather than things being shoved up his ass.

"Sure, Mr. Grand Poobah, I'll do that. Just as soon as you get a waitress over here," Dean snapped, his tone heavily weighted with acidic sarcasm.

Sam and Dean stared each other down for a moment. A flicker of bitterness streaked through Sam, as he glared at his older brother's agitated eyes. Dean was only making him feel worse, by acting this way. Missing Gabriel and feeling guilty about upsetting him was already bad enough, without Dean's childish outrage to add to Sam's disposition. But as much as Sam wanted to spit fire at his brother, he turned his head and looked around the diner for a waitress. Maybe if Dean ate, it would help him get over what ever the hell he was mad about. And, honestly, Sam needed the distraction; so that he wouldn't have to keep picturing Gabriel's pained face.

A flash of pink breezed passed the table, just as Sam faced forward again. Was it a waitress? He could have sworn he saw the brief glimpse of a name tag...With the use of his well-toned instincts, Sam's hand reached out to grab the person's arm before they could get too far away. It took him a minute to register that he didn't know if it was a waitress or not. He just knew that the hot pink color was like a beacon in the immediate area, that also matched the 'retro' feel of the diner. The person paused in his firm grip, and took a few steps back to look down at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you," Sam said, his eyes wandering up to the person's face, "But I was just..."

Sam's sentence got lost in his throat, once he saw the familiar face of person standing beside him. A giant wave of terror and a large rush of excitement clashed together inside him like two massive hurricanes meeting head-on. His hand froze in place on their arm, gripping the warm limb in a vise-like clutch. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that it was really _him _standing there.

"Well, well," Gabriel smirked, his golden eyes trailing all along Sam's sitting posture, "Aren't _you_ a tall glass of lemon-aid..."

For a moment, Sam was totally baffled by Gabe's appearance. The archangel wasn't wearing the blue jeans, dark t-shirt, and jacket that he was in an hour before. Now, he was wearing a _hot pink_ v-neck t-shirt. Swirls of his light blonde chest hair were clearly visible in the low-cut neckline. His jeans were gone, too; replaced with a pink, plaid, school-girl-like skirt. A white apron was tied around his waist and he was chewing on a piece of bubble gum. And there was, in fact, a name tag pinned to his shirt.

It read, '_Gabriella'._

While the archangel chewed noisily on his bubble gum next to the table, Sam turned his frightened eyes forward to look at his brother. Sam could feel his world beginning to crash down in the depths of his gut. It appeared as though Gabriel was going to reveal their relationship to Dean, whether Sam liked it or not. In the space of two seconds, Sam tried to force himself to come to terms with it, as he watched Dean slowly raise his eyes from his menu to look at Gabriel. Welp, this was it. How big of a scene was Dean going to make? Would Sam be able to stop his brother from making it to the trunk of the Impala? Would he be able to prevent Dean from getting his hands on an angel blade? Did Sam have enough strength to protect an _archangel _from his own brother?

"Miss," Dean said, his tone and face flat, "Can I get a cheeseburger? And please, for the love of God, tell me this place serves beer."

Sam blinked. Dean was looking right at Gabriel – beholding the whole sight of the archangel in drag standing next to the table – but his expression didn't change in the least. He was still half glaring, and doing that pout-y mouth thing he did always whenever he was moody. But that was all. Sam's eyes flashed between Gabriel and Dean, feeling utterly confused. Why wasn't Dean lunging across the table in a fit of rage?

"We sure do, short-stack," Gabriel answered, turning to snap his gum toward Dean, between his grinning teeth, "you got some ID?"

Dean gave Gabriel a strange look, when he heard the term 'short-stack,' but reached into his pocket anyway. Sam took the small amount of time that Dean was distracted to meet eyes with the archangel. He desperately wanted to ask what the hell was going on, and why Gabe was wearing a skirt, and why Dean wasn't reacting at all; but he couldn't find his voice to form words. He just sat staring up at Gabriel's smug face with his mouth hanging open. The trickster gave Sam a quick wink – his _signature_ wink. The one he always gave to signal that he was up to something – before taking Dean's phony FBI badge.

"Whoa! FBI? That's awesome!" Gabriel gasped dramatically, fanning his face and looking down at Sam again, "I bet _you're_ FBI, too. Huh, cutie-pie?"

Sam could feel his face flushing with heat. Gabriel was literally hitting on him in front of both of their brothers, and neither of them seemed to care. On the contrary, Dean seemed to nod towards Gabriel encouragingly, as if saying '_Go on. Answer the question, Sammy._'

"Uhhh," Sam forced out, feeling terribly lost, "yeah...?"

Gabriel giggled like a middle school cheerleader, before tossing the card on the table.

"Well, then! Can't keep the feds waiting, now, can we? I'll be right back with your drinks, gentlemen," the archangel paused to pat Sam's arm, batting his amber eyes suggestively, "Don't you go disappearing on me, Tarzan."

Sam blinked up at the familiar golden eyes and forced a nod. Gabriel was smirking as he sashayed away, almost deliberately shaking his ass like he knew Sam was watching it. And, of course, Sam _was_ watching it; hypnotized by the short pink fabric flapping against the back of Gabe's thighs. It wasn't until the archangel disappeared around a corner that Sam became aware that he was still sitting in front of Dean and Cas. His heart was beating fast behind his ribs as he turned his sights back to his brother, who seemed to be smiling a little.

"She's totally got it in for you, dude," Dean nodded, shoving his menu back down the table.

"She?" Sam repeated, still lost.

Dean's eyebrows came together a little, but his face settled back into that tried-and-true 'bite me' expression.

"The girl, Sam. The waitress," Dean clarified, "Are you blind? She was flirting with you hardcore."

Sam's eyes widened the tiniest bit. All at once, he felt he understood what was going on. Apparently, to everyone else, Gabriel looked like a girl; some random waitress in a pink outfit who chewed gum too loudly. Maybe Sam was the only one who could see who he truly was; golden hair flared out around his head, with those playful amber eyes...Was this the case? Was Gabriel really playing that kind of trick?

Sam shook himself out of Dean's stare and lurched his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. Under the table, he scrolled down his mobile contact list until he came to The Candyman's name. Sam's thumb moved in a furious rush, as he typed out a text to Gabriel.

'What the hell are you doing?' he tapped, before hitting the send button.

After the message was on it's way, Sam raised his head to look around the room. He was secretly scanning the place for the color pink, searching to see where Gabriel had gone. In front of him, Dean and Cas had gone back to whispering to one another below the noise of the diner. Raw energy seemed to be coursing through Sam, now; making his knee bounce with impatience and eyes dart around with anticipation. What was taking Gabe so long to text back?!

The whoosh and pop of a text message startled Sam a little. He instantly brought his eyes to the phone in his palm, though, to quickly read his new message. There was only one word written on the screen, but Sam could almost hear it being spoken in Gabriel's voice.

_Improvising._

So, it was true. Gabriel was playing 'waitress' in front of every one; pretending to be some girl, so that nobody would know it was really him... Nobody except Sam. A weird tingle came back to Sam's gut, as he stared at the word glowing on the screen under the table. Maybe this was Gabriel's solution to their underground relationship. Maybe he missed seeing Sam just as much as Sam missed seeing him. Maybe the only way they could really be together... was to improvise. The last words Gabriel had spoken to Sam in the farmer's market made so much sense, now. He said he would see Sam sooner than he thought. Was _this_ what the trickster was referring to?

"Here you go, agents,"

Sam gasped at the sudden sound of Gabriel's voice, snapping his head up from his phone. The archangel, still dressed in all pink, was suddenly at the table again, sitting a few bottles of beer down. Dean wasted no time grabbing one, cracking it open, and taking a large drink; still not phased that the waitress in pink was actually Gabriel. But Sam noticed that Cas, on the other hand, was staring at Gabe with his head tilted. Suspicion was almost beginning to manifest in the angel's searching eyes. Oh, no. Cas couldn't see through Gabriel's mask, could he?

"A pound of meat for the pit bull," Gabriel grumbled, carelessly sliding the cheeseburger in front of Dean.

Again, Dean gave the archangel a strange look at the mention of the odd nickname; confused as to why the waitress was being so rude to him. But the attention of the table was turned on Sam, when Gabriel paused to lean down toward him. Sam gulped under Gabe's golden stare, watching him ease forward into an uncomfortably intimate proximity. The trickster's sweet, cotton candy scent filled Sam's nose with each quick breath; making him recall the addicting taste of the Gabriel's mouth...

"And for _you_, my hansom man," Gabe purred, gingerly placing a plate in front of Sam, "Today's special."

Sam could feel the blood heating his cheeks. For a brief second, he forgot that he was sitting in a busy diner, in front of Dean and Cas. In that tiny flicker of time, Sam and Gabriel were alone again; lost in each others' eyes while the world was left forgotten around them. It was just the two of them, eying each other as if they were on two separate sides of an invisible window. Sam could almost see the ache in Gabriel's eyes; wanting to just end this ridiculous charade. But they couldn't come any closer than these few inches. Not in front of Dean and Cas.

"Th – thank you," Sam breathed, unable to look away from Gabe's stare.

The archangel nodded and chewed on his gum for a moment, before blowing a bubble. The pale pink orb grew to a generous size in Sam's face, before popping against his nose. Sam blinked at the sudden eruption, only to see Gabriel grinning afterward; like the true trickster he was.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he replied, words melting like caramel.

And with that, Gabriel stood up straight and turned to trot away. Sam's eyes remained glued to him – still watching that lovely pink skirt flapping against the back of his thick thighs – until he rounded a corner and disappeared again. The archangel's absence left Sam no choice but to bring his sights back to the table. Cas was whispering something in Dean's ear, now, leaving Sam to feel like the third wheel of the table again. The man finally dropped his eyes to the plate Gabriel left for him.

Sam had assumed that 'today's special' was probably some kind of sandwich or soup. But neither of those were in front of him. There was only one item sitting on the plate, perched in the middle like a shining trophy. It was a large, ripe peach; all fuzzy and golden. And it's most striking feature, were the words scratched into the skin...in Gabriel's script...

_Meet me in the back_

As soon as the sentence sunk in, Sam's large feet were moving before his mind had time to consider staying. He was suddenly up and walking away from the table; bumping into random patrons as he shifted his way through the crowded diner. Dean was calling his name, but Sam couldn't stop. The primal part of him was through listening to logic. Some selfish instinct was taking over. The part of Sam that adored Gabriel was _done_ trying to stay away from him.

Sammy followed the trickster's path; rounding a corner into a small hallway, where a set of swinging double doors were waiting at the end. He darted straight for them, prepared to shove passed people who might try to stop him. It felt like he was on the end of a fishing line; being reeled in, as if a giant hook was lodged in his chest.

Sam tried his best to figure out what he was going to say to the trickster, as he pushed his way into the diner kitchen. First and foremost, he was going to yell at Gabe; for making him almost shit his pants when he thought the archangel was going to give them away. Then, he was going to shout at the trickster some _more_; for flirting with him in the presence of their brothers. Gabriel was going to get the biggest rant of his life, for this stunt. Oh, Sam could just _taste_ the words growing in his throat as he walked.

After wading passed a few bustling cooks, Sam turned his attention to the far wall. Beyond the steam and smoke of the stove there was a small door – and, for some reason, he knew that it was where Gabriel was hiding. Having the advantage of being the tallest man in the room, Sam easily tromped his way over to it. His heart was beating fast, when he grabbed the door handle to rip it open. Ready or not, Gabriel was about to get a mouthful.

But Sam wasn't prepared for the feeling that swept through him, when he opened the door. In the tiny storage room, Gabriel was leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. His pink waitress outfit was gone, and he was back in his usual clothes, again; blue jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. And the familiar sight of Gabriel alone – just standing there with that smug grin on his candy lips, looking so pompous – was enough to make Sam's argument fly out the window.

"The things I do for you, kiddo," the archangel sighed, shaking his head as he took a step forward.

Suddenly, Sam was back to feeling that rush of excitement; the same kind he felt in the farmer's market, while Gabe was telling his story. It was as if that shiny red apple – that seductive, forbidden fruit – was hanging right in front of him, it all it's tempting glory.

"Honestly, I deserve some compensation," Gabe added, raising an eye brow.

With adrenaline flowing through his veins and his heart thumping against his ribcage, Sam took a giant stride forward to capture the archangel's mouth with his own. The taste was everything he had hoped for; sweet and fulfilling all at once. His long arms wrapped themselves around Gabriel's tiny form; crushing the small man against him. A small hum vibrated inside their kiss from Gabe's mouth, as one of his hands found its way to tangle in Sam's hair. Oh god, the feeling was almost too much.

The two of them stumbled around in the storage room; grabbing and groping at each other while they bumped into various items. They knocked over a couple of brooms, and caused a large metal shelf to tip over; filling the room with the sound of pots and pans clanging to the floor while they made-out. Because that's what they were doing. _Making out_. Sam had a handful of Gabriel's ass and a mouth full of the trickster's tongue, while Gabriel was tugging at Sam's hair and pulling at the man's suit jacket. And, shit, Sam hadn't kissed someone so lustfully like this since college. He hadn't felt this turned on in years...

At one point, Gabriel shoved Sam's back against the wall; pinning him flat against it. Sam could feel one of the archangel's legs trying to wrap around his waist, sort of how a sloth would get a grip on a tree limb. Sam's clutch tightened on Gabriel's tight ass cheeks through the denim jeans – making him recall that one time he saw Gabe's bare ass on stage in Vegas; so perfectly round and jiggly – and he wondered what the hell the archangel was doing. Why was he bouncing up and down, like he was trying to gain leverage?

"What're you doing?" Sam asked, his lips rubbing against Gabe's as he spoke.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" the trickster replied, panting inside Sam's mouth, "I'm climbing you like a redwood, Sammy-boy."

Sam panted a bit, too, watching Gabriel struggle to 'climb' up his body. The only thing he was really doing, was grinding his front against Sam's, and making the blood rush to the man's dick. Just as the first stages of a boner were starting harden in his pants, the same terrifying notion that haunted Sam at the farmer's market was back. They couldn't do this _now_! Not _here_, in some random diner with Dean and Cas just outside! Sam wanted this, truly he did, more than anything. But, for God's sake, not in a diner storage room!

"Stop," Sam huffed, letting go of Gabriel's tight ass to push him back, "I'm not a redwood, Gabe!"

Gabriel's eyebrows came together, as he stared up at Sam with confused honey eyes. Frustration was clearly visible in his soft face; growing as the seconds ticked by.

"Apparently, the Sunday School lesson didn't sink into that prehistoric skull of yours, did it, kid? Well, listen up, Bigfoot, I'll make it easy for you to understand," the archangel snapped, grabbing the front of Sam's shirt with both hands as his eyes turned intense, "I wanna _get on that_! I wanna _ride you_ like you're the last camel in the desert! I wanna _bang you_ like a screen door in a hurricane, get me?!"

"Yes!" Sam breathed, feeling his dick twitch just from Gabriel's words, "I get it, Gabe! I know you want to do it. I do, too! But not here, dammit!"

"Ugh," The archangel rolled his eyes, "you are so damn _picky_!"

"Picky?" Sam repeated, feeling a little offended, "Wanting to have sex in an actual _bed_ is too picky, for you?"

The aggravation seemed to instantly leave the archangel's golden eyes, and there was a twinkle of something new that replaced it. It was almost a glowing air of enthusiasm; like Sam had just given him the best idea ever. Sam swallowed roughly, under Gabriel's stare. Oh, shit. What crazy thought had just passed through the trickster's head?

"You know what, Sammy-boy," Gabriel began, his tone low and friendly, "you're right. A special event requires a special venue."

One of the archangel's hands released Sam's shirt and opened between them. In Gabriel's palm, a couple of white cards materialized. Sam eyed the small, thin, plastic squares. They looked like credit cards or something. What were they for?

"These will get you into the suite, at The White Swan Hotel. It's about a hundred miles east of here," Gabriel informed, sliding the cards into Sam's breast pocket, "and it's a two bedroom suite, champ, so you don't have to worry about the pit bull sniffing around in our business."

Sam gulped, trying to picture the scenario in his head. A two bedroom suite? One for Dean and Cas, and the other for Sam and Gabe? Sam couldn't deny that it sounded like a perfect solution...

"What do you say, my little peach," Gabriel hummed, quickly smacking his lips to Sam's again, "You wanna nibble on that forbidden fruit with me?"

Oh, God. How could Sam resist that sweet voice? And those honey eyes? Sam might as well have been Eve in that moment; gladly reaching out to quench the thirst of desire.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, reaching up to rake his fingers once through Gabriel's silky, golden hair, "I'll...I'll meet you there."

The smile that lit up the trickster's expression gave Sam goosebumps. The grin fit so perfectly on his small face. They kissed again, fully this time, with their tongues circling and lips suctioning. Sam tried his best to savor it, because it knew it might be a little while before he could do it again. They both pulled away equally after a moment, and search each others' faces.

"I'll see you soon, Sammy-boy," Gabriel breathed, his cotton candy breath smelling like heaven.

"S – see you soon," Sam repeated, filling his lungs.

With a playful wink, the archangel disappeared from the small room. Sam took a few easing breaths as he looked around the vacant area. Every time Gabriel vanished like that, the place Sam was in seemed to grow a little darker; like a light had been turned off. Hating the feeling of being alone, Sam bolted back out of the storage room. The kitchen was still crowded with cooks and waitresses that he had to wade through, but Sam eventually made it back out into the dining area. Dean and Cas were still sitting at the table, still whispering like a couple of kids, when he walked back up to them. Sam struggled for a moment to find words.

"Uhh," he began, over the roar of the diner, "I – I got us a hotel room tonight."

"Hotel?" Dean asked, lost, "What are you talking about, Sam? Where did you go just now?"

Sam didn't know exactly how to answer this question, but now was not the time for giving more excuses, anyway. Now was the time for getting back on the road... getting back to _Gabriel_...

"Let's go," Sam rushed, tugging on Dean's sleeve, "The White Swan Hotel. Come on, let's go."

Dean rolled his eyes but obeyed, sliding out of the seat to follow at Sam's back. Cas joined them, too, as they started out of the crowded diner.

* * *

><p><p>

"You know, I distinctly remember you saying that we only had a hundred bucks to our names," Dean mumbled to Sam, as they walked down the posh hotel hallway, "So, how the hell did you afford a two bedroom suite in a place like this, Sammy?"

Sam turned his anxious face away, so that his brother wouldn't see his distress. Shit. How was he going to come up with an explanation for that? He glanced around at the fancy carpet and wallpaper while he thought.

"Uh, well,... a friend lent me some money," Sam quickly lied, as he handed Dean a key card.

It wasn't a total lie. Gabriel had given him the card, so it was an almost-truth. Dean took the plastic card and looked at it, as Cas strode along beside them.

"A friend, huh? What, do you have Donald Trump on speed dial or something?" Dean pause to hold up his card before chuckling, "Ha, look at that. Room sixty-nine."

Sam's eyes narrowed at the floor. _Of course_ Gabriel would have picked that number...

The three of them slowed to a stop at the end of the hallway. On the left side was room 69a, and on the right was 69b. Dean and Sam both seemed to glance between the two doors for a moment. Sam's heart was beginning to pound in his ribs with nervousness as he eyed the numbers. He felt like he was about to stand in front of thousands of people and give a speech. Where did all of this sudden stage fright come from? Dean shrugged and turned to smile up at Sam.

"Well, Sammy, you have fun tonight. Order some porn or something. And hey, if you get too hard up for company, you could always call that waitress from the diner," Dean suggested, nudging Sam's ribs with his elbow and bouncing his eyebrows.

Sam heaved a great sigh. Dean was so blind to his and Gabriel's scheme, that it was almost pitiful.

"Sure," Sam said flatly, "Goodnight, Dean."

"'Night, Sam," Dean repeated.

Sam watched Dean, and the angel attached to his hip, enter room 69b. Cas lingered back to give Sam a slight wave, to which the younger Winchester returned the favor. There was still a twinge of suspicion in Cas's eyes, and it was making Sam paranoid. Cas didn't know about Gabriel being the waitress, did he? He didn't know that this suite was given to them by the trickster, right? Man, it felt like Cas could see right through him...

But the angel eventually shut the door, which left Sam to stare at room 69a. Nervousness was thickening in his gut, as his eyes trailed across the gold numbers on the door. This was it. Just beyond that wooden frame, Gabriel was waiting for him. Waiting to take their relationship farther than it had ever been before...

Though his fingers were trembling, Sam reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

(**Author's Note**: Argh! What a cliffhanger! :) And Gabe – in drag? What in the world, right? :) By the way, I don't think that there is an actual hotel, named The White Swan. But if, by some miracle, there _is _such a place, I hope the owners don't mind me staging a romantic smut scene there. :) For the record, I'm ashamed that this chapter is so late. :( *hides face* I know you guys wait for them, so I try to get them to you as soon as I can. I just had to start a new round of antibiotics, if that makes any difference. I hope you still love me anyway, because I sure love you! :) Thank you so much for the reviews, last chapter! It makes me super glad that this story entertains you guys. :) The next chapter will be out soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam tried to brace himself as he turned the golden doorknob. For all he knew, he could be about to walk into some crazy set-up; a giant, adult-themed bouncy castle, or a ridiculous candy-coated strip tease. Gabriel was more than capable of making a situation tons more awkward than it needed to be; in fact, it was the trickster's specialty. So, it would come as no surprise to Sam, if he walked inside to find lots of Oompa-Loompas in the middle of a circle-jerk. The sudden thought of it made Sam tense with worry. Oh, God. What if it was true? What if Gabriel was standing naked in the midst of an Oompa-Loompa circle-jerk?!

The man carefully pushed the door open, squinting his eyes as he watched the room slowly come into view. Thankfully, Sam didn't hear or see any little orange people arranged inside the room. Nor was there a bouncy house that contained miscellaneous blowup dolls. On the contrary, the room looked very... normal. Sam forced his foot to take a single step over the threshold, glancing from wall to wall. What, no giant sex toys? No over-the-top scheme going on in here? Skepticism rested heavily on Sam's chest. There was no way Gabriel would be this _normal_ about something as big as this...

Sam took a few more slow, cautious steps inward; glancing around. There was a large fluffy bed jutting out from the left side of the room; the soft, white comforter rolled down invitingly. Red specks were flaked all over the giant mattress; which, upon closer inspection, Sam identified as rose pedals...

Though the light on the ceiling was on, there were also loads of lit candles on each of the bedside tables. They cast a lovely glow on the bed, but the sight made Sam a bit confused. Why weren't the flames causing the fire alarm to go off? Toward the far wall of the room, just under the single window, was a long table. It was absolutely decked out with a staggering array of food; fruit, pastries, candy, a few bottles of beer...and _champagne_...

Sam swallowed harshly as he eyed the expensive bottles of bubbly at a distance. Food? Alcohol? Candles? Rose pedals on the bed? This room was set up like a honeymoon suite; decorated to accommodate for everything that a newlywed couple could need during a romantic get away. Had Gabriel done this on purpose? Or was this room meant for other people?

A familiar bark came from under the large bed.

Sam looked toward it just in time to see Dickie trying to wiggle his way out from under the tiny space. Excitement was clearly evident in his furry little body movements, as he popped himself free and instantly dashed his way toward Sam. A giant smile burst across Sam's face. He never realized how much he missed the small dog, until he saw him again. Those big puppy eyes and that endlessly wagging tail seemed to always ease Sam's distress a bit.

"Dickie," Sam grinned, kneeling down to catch him.

The dog leaped into Sam's large arms; his long tongue instantly licking streaks up the sides of the man's face. Sam chuckled, turning his head from side to side to get away from the incessant licking.

"Okay, okay," Sam laughed, "I missed you too!"

Dickie gave a few small barks in Sam's arms; still wagging that tail and pawing at the man's shoulders. Sam pet him a few times, running his hand along the dog's warm, soft fur. Well, at least he knew one thing for certain, now, as he eyed Dickie in his arms. There was no doubt that this room was intended for him and Gabriel... which meant that the trickster was definitely around here somewhere... Sam cleared his throat as he glanced around the vacant, but beautifully decorated, room again.

"Where's that pompous owner of yours?" Sam mumbled to the dog, patting him on the tiny head.

"_Bonjour_..."

Chills immediately raced across Sam's skin. That purring voice was coming from behind him, and it sounded as heavenly as ever. Nervousness was quick to fall over the man again, though, as he felt his heart thumping powerfully behind his ribs. He had half a mind not to turn around. What if Gabriel was wearing a skirt again? What if he was wearing a ridiculous cowboy outfit? What if he was wearing _nothing_? The thought made Sam cringe with worry, but his adoration for Gabriel far outweighed his anxiousness. He truly wanted to see the trickster again, no matter what form the guy came in. Though he was still a little apprehensive, Sam hugged Dickie tighter and forced himself to turn around.

Gabriel was standing in the bathroom doorway, posing with his hand rested against the frame. To Sam's relief, the archangel _was_ wearing something; a fluffy white robe and a pair of slippers. His golden hair was still flared around his head, and those amber eyes were as mischievous as ever; staring at Sam like they were trying to undress him. And he was puffing on a pipe – an _actual_ pipe, a _Sherlock Holmes_ style pipe – with a look of lusty seduction potent in his expression.

"..._mon bel élan_..."

Sam gulped. He had no idea what Gabriel had just said, but damn, it sounded _sexy_... The archangel sure was laying this shit on thick; with the dramatic flaunting and the sensual atmosphere. Gabe was making it painfully obvious that _sex_ was going to take place in this room tonight -

The squishy, uncomfortable feeling of being asked to bend over in a doctor's office was suddenly back in Sam's gut – and it was stronger than ever.

Sam instantly looked away from Gabriel, carefully spinning to face the table of food again, as he clung to the dog in his arms. His head felt light; like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Why did the thought of sex make Sam so damn uncomfortable? It never did this to him before, so why was it effecting him, now? The man took deliberate breaths as he focused on the pile of apples in the center of the table. _Get a grip, Sam_, Sam thought to himself, _nothing has even happened yet_.

"Uh,... don't like french?" Gabriel asked, his voice coming closer, "Got a fear of foreign languages I should know about or something?"

The archangel was suddenly at Sam's side, looking up at him with sincere concern. His ridiculous pipe was gone, and his hand was resting on the man's arm. Sam took a few breaths as he stared down at those comforting honey eyes. He didn't want Gabe to worry about him. Hell, _Sam_ didn't even know why he had felt the brief rush of discomfort. The man attempted to play it off, as he turned to look fully at the archangel.

"Uh, n - no," Sam said, forcing a smile, "I – I'm fine. I just have a question... Why aren't the fire alarms going off?"

The smile was quick to flash back on Gabriel's face. Sam was glad to see the smugness return to the trickster's expression, where it ought to be. The archangel glanced toward the bedside tables, where the candles were flickering, before shrugging his small shoulders.

"Because it's just an illusion," Gabriel answered, raising an eyebrow, "I wouldn't put real flames in a room with you, Sammy-boy. You're already hot enough."

Sam could feel his face flushing at Gabe's words, as he rolled his eyes. He should have seen a reply like that coming. Sam shifted Dickie in his arms as he turned the attention back to the banquet table of food. His eyes traveled over the apples, bananas, grapes – and peaches, of course – before observing the bottles of beer. Man, he really needed to crack one of those open. Maybe alcohol would get rid of the nervous feeling rotting in the pit of his stomach.

"You like it?" Gabriel asked, noticing Sam staring at the table, "I made sure to get all your favorite foods, kiddo. 'Cause I know how hungry a moose can get during mating season. Takes a lot of provisions to keep up that hulk-like strength, for all the mounting and antler action we're gonna -"

"Yeah," Sam interrupted, the heat on his face intensifying at the continuous mention of sex, "I like it. Th – thank you. For, uh, thinking of me."

Sam gave Dickie a few quick pets before bending down to sit him on the floor. The man noticed, as he reached for a beer and snapped it open, that his own hands were shaking. He eyed his own trembling fingers as he took a generous gulp from the bottle. Why was he feeling this way; so nervous and fearful? It was just _sex_. He'd had sex plenty of times. What was so different about having it with Gabriel?

"Hey, Sammy-boy," the trickster whispered, obviously trying to break the tense silence, "watch this."

Of course, Sam watched as the archangel retrieved a banana from the table. As Gabriel began to peel back the skin, Sam took another giant gulp from the bottle. Why wouldn't his nerves settle? Why did Gabe have to look so damn cuddly in that fluffy robe? Once the peel was gone from the pale yellow fruit, the trickster paused to toss an impressive smirk at Sam.

"This trick got me a starring role in one of ol' Billy Shakespeare's plays," he informed.

Sam blinked; baffled by Gabe's statement. Had he really starred in a Shakespeare play? An _original_ play, like from the 1600s? Before Sam could ask if it was true, Gabriel was sliding the long fruit into his mouth – the whole, _entire_ thing. Sam's jaw slowly fell, as he watched the long shaft of banana keep going, and going, _and_ _going_ inside the archangel's mouth. Gabriel wasn't choking, he wasn't even gagging, as the last little bit of it passed his teeth. The banana was completely gone; disappeared down his throat as if he'd swallowed the damn thing whole.

Just as Gabriel most likely intended, Sam couldn't help but imagine his own dick being that banana; sliding far into Gabe's wet mouth... so far he could feel the archangel's tonsils... Being practically swallowed whole by him, and that magical tongue...

"I – I need to sit," Sam blurted.

The man backed up and fell into a chair, forcing himself to take easing breaths. Shit, he was so horny all of the sudden; he could feel the blood beginning to fill the vessels in his dick – but his mind was swimming. His chest felt tight, like he couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he stop his hands from shaking?

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there, sweetheart," Gabe said, stepping quickly to Sam's side, "It was just a banana. You sure you're feeling okay? You look pretty pale for a caveman."

"I – I'm fine," Sam lied, forcing himself to meet Gabriel's eyes, "I just..."

Sam wasn't sure how to finish his sentence. What was wrong with him, exactly? Was he still worried about Dean finding out? Was it the dramatic newlywed setting around him, making him have stage fright? Gabriel, who didn't even seem phased that he'd just swallowed an entire banana without even chewing it, gave Sam a sudden smile.

"I know what you need, peach," he grinned, carefully stepping behind Sam's chair.

The archangel's soft, sweet-smelling hands were suddenly clutching Sam's shoulders. The man could feel Gabriel's thumbs drawing firm circles against the top of his back. A long breath exited Sam's mouth at the soothing sensation. Oh, wow. That felt really nice... Gabriel's lips were suddenly pressed against the side of Sam's head.

"A back rub," the trickster purred, his warm breath reaching through the curtain of hair to heat the rim of Sam's ear.

A smile slowly spread across Sam's face, as he eased back into the comfortable chair. Ah, yes. He certainly _did_ need a back rub. And it seemed like Gabriel was the perfect guy for the job. His angelic hands felt so good; gently massaging the man's tense shoulder muscles. Sam's eyes fell closed at the calming motions, enjoying sensation. Had Gabriel been a masseuse in heaven or something? Because, holy shit, this felt so good. Maybe Sam needed to tell Gabe how talented he was... Nah. The archangel's ego was already size of the pacific ocean...

One of the trickster's hands briefly left Sam's shoulder. Sam felt it again a moment later, pulling back his hair. Gabriel was sweeping the strands away from the left side of Sam's head, exposing his neck. Sam tilted his head to the right to aid Gabriel's pursuit, because it felt kind of nice. With his hand still gently prodding against Sam's upper back, Gabriel slowly brought his head down to press his moist lips to Sam's neck.

A tiny sigh escaped the man's mouth. The feeling of Gabriel sucking lightly on his neck was sending jolts of arousal toward his crotch. There was undeniable heat growing in this physical contact. Sam could feel this lighthearted back rub slowly easing into something more erotic...and he wanted it to keep going. For a moment, he forgot about the worry and fear that had been plaguing him since he entered the room. All he could truly think about was Gabriel's tongue slowly trailing along the tense vein in his neck, and the archangel's hand gradually slipping down into the front of his shirt. Sam's heart was beating fast again; not from anxiety, but from lust. Geez, Gabriel's touch felt so damn good...

After a good moment of teasing Sam's neck, Gabriel's lips were suddenly smacking their way up and across Sam's face; planting tiny kisses all along his skin. Sam turned his head in unison with the trickster's motions, knowing exactly where he was headed. The archangel's hand was deep inside Sam's shirt – tracing a ring around one of the man's sensitive nipples with his fingertip – when their mouths finally met. Another sigh escaped Sam's nose at the familiar hint of cotton candy. His dick twitched inside his pants at the flavor, as their tongues swirled around each other. Just like when they were chasing down that stupid candy necklace, Sam could feel the words _Gabriel_ and _sex_ melting together.

Gabriel hummed inside Sam's mouth, as Sam reached up to rake a hand into the archangel's golden hair. He tugged lightly at the silk strands, finding that his own hips were already rocking in the seat as they made out at an awkward angle. Shit, he was so ready for this; so ready to feel the inside of Gabe's heated body, and _thrust _into him repeatedly...

Gabriel briefly broke himself completely away from Sam. The man's eyes flew open at the abrupt absence of the sweet taste and groping hand, wondering why he'd stopped. But Gabe was only darting around the chair to make his way into Sam's lap. The white, puffy robe was barely tied around the archangel's waist, as he climbed into the chair with Sam – and Sam couldn't help but notice that the head of Gabriel's dick was showing.

The man couldn't look away from the trickster's lap, even though Gabriel was trying desperately to tilt Sam's head back up to rejoin their mouths. That extremely uncomfortable, squishy feeling had returned at full power; twisting Sam's insides as if he'd just eaten raw chicken. He couldn't do this. Having sex with Gabriel was just too much. It was too big. Too intimidating. Too _important_.

"I – I can't do this," Sam panted.

With a gentle shove, the man pushed the archangel from his lap and jumped out of the chair. Sam stumbled toward the middle of the room, feeling slightly incoherent. His heart felt like it was about to burst with fear; his lungs working over time. He caught a brief glimpse of Dickie whining at his feet as he staggered around in a daze.

"Wait!" Gabriel objected, shooting over to grab Sam by the arm.

The archangel's lips were darkened from kissing, and his robe had slipped off of one shoulder to expose the creamy skin of his neck and chest. He was panting too, and appeared to be frightened. Was it actually possible for an archangel to be frightened?

"Is – is it the room, Sammy-boy?" Gabe asked, sounding honest, "If it's too much, we can go somewhere else -"

"It's not the room," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Well, is it your douche-bag brother next door, then? I can zap him to Mars, if you want me to -"

"No," Sam panted, trying so hard not to look in Gabriel's eyes, "it's not him."

"Then, tell me what it is, kid," the archangel practically begged, wanting so badly to make this work, "I'll fix it for you!"

"You can't!" Sam blurted, "Because it's _me_!"

Sam made the mistake of meeting Gabriel's bright honey eyes, and the truth finally seemed to come to light. It wasn't Dean finding out about Gabriel, that made Sam feel this way. The venue wasn't the reason Sam tried to keep pushing this thing off. It was something much deeper than all of that... The man gulped, as he stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed. His and Gabriel's eyes were still connected, when he finally allowed himself to speak.

"I'm... I'm _cursed_, Gabriel," Sam said, softly this time, "Dean teases me all the time about it, but it's true – that every one I've ever cared about has met a horrible end. They've all died, Gabe. Every single one. And it's because of _me_. _I'm_ the bad omen."

Sam paused briefly to drop his eyes into his lap, because looking at Gabriel's shocked expression hurt too much. He kept speaking, though, wanting to get it all out.

"But, I've gotta tell you, Gabe, that I haven't felt this good in a long time. Because you make me so damn _happy_. You're all I think about, all the time. Day and night. And I haven't really loved someone like this since -" _Jessica_. Sam was thinking of _Jessica_, but he couldn't bring himself to say her name, so he changed his words instead, "...since – since college. But, dammit,... No one has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with _you_. God, I care _so much_ about you, Gabe. I don't want to see you end up like the rest of them. You – you mean too much to me, man,... I don't want to ruin the best thing I've ever had, and I'm so afraid that if we _do this_,... something bad will happen to you."

Sam's hands were still trembling in his lap, as he carefully returned his eyes the archangel in front of him. The whole time Sam was talking, a meaningful expression had been blossoming on the archangel's face. And now, he was standing almost star-struck before Sam; with awed eyes and an open mouth. The man's insides were quivering with nervousness and guilt. Every word he'd spoken was straight from the soul, and it made him feel vulnerable; like an open wound.

For a moment, Sam and Gabriel just stared at each other meaningfully, while Dickie whined on the floor. Sam was trying to read the archangel's expression; trying to make sure he hadn't already ruined it, by accidentally offending Gabriel or something. But, thankfully, the trickster started walking toward the bed. He carefully lowered himself to sit next to Sam; golden eyes still glued to the man's face. Gabe reached a small hand out to place it on Sam's thigh, to which Sam instantly clutched it with his own hand affectionately.

"I'm... I'm not sure if you're aware of this, kiddo," Gabriel began, his tone low and abundantly comforting, "but I've already died at least – oh, what the number up to, now – five? Six times?"

A smile fidgeted on the edge of Sam's mouth.

"So frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn if you're cursed," Gabriel shrugged, "You think your dick has the Grim Reaper on speed dial? Awesome! Let's ring that bastard up. He still owes me fifty bucks from that bet he lost about a century back, anyway."

The smile grew on Sam's lips, and his hand tightened around the archangel's. Peace was already returning to the man's troubled soul at Gabriel's sweet words. A more meaningful look crossed the trickster's face, causing his golden eyes to shine with honesty.

"Believe me, Sammy-boy," he almost whispered, sounding more genuine than ever, "there's no other way I'd rather have my candle blown out."

A large lump seemed to have gotten stuck in Sam's throat out of nowhere. The man coughed a bit, feeling tears trying to press at the back of his eyes. Ah, dammit. That was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard Gabriel say... The look of pure sincerity on Gabriel's face was enough to make the emotion swell in Sam like a hot air balloon. As joy and relief flooded Sam's veins and quashed his guilt, he reached out and tugged Gabe's face forward; making their mouths crash together.

Gabriel was right. Sam didn't need to worry about being an omen, or bringing a curse upon Gabriel somehow, because the guy was an archangel; a powerful being who didn't take crap from anyone. But, more importantly, Sam didn't need to worry because Gabriel loved him just as much as he loved Gabriel. The trickster didn't care about 'what if's, because he was too busy planning out the 'why not's. And Sam _loved_ that about him...

"Mmm," Gabriel hummed, pulling back to breathe harshly against Sam's mouth, "you've got to stop that. Right now."

"Stop what?" Sam asked, confused.

"That thing you're doing with your tongue. Stop it. I'm hard enough as it is," Gabe panted.

Sam smirked, glancing down between them to look at Gabriel's lap. There was, indeed, a pretty big lump under his white robe... The same arousal that Sam had been feeling in the chair was back; shooting jolts toward his own crotch. Gabriel had an _erection_. For _Sam_. The thought was enough to make the man's heart rate increase. He was finally rid of the squishy discomfort... and all that was left was lust...

"I'm willing to give it a try," Sam admitted, returning his sight to Gabe's amber eyes, "If you are."

Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh.

"_Finally_! I've been dying to get into those gigantic pants of yours for _ages_!" he grinned, shifting closer to Sam on the bed, "Don't you worry, my little moose cupcake. I'm gonna make this the most amazing night of your life."

Sam swallowed at Gabriel's words, instantly recalling all ridiculous ideas that ran through his mind when he first came into the room. Gabriel wasn't planning on doing any of those things, right?

"Just, uh, promise me there won't be any Oompa-Loompas involved," Sam muttered quietly.

The archangel paused to give him the strangest look; scrunching his nose and knitting his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, sounding lost.

Sam cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Nothing," he mumbled, allowing the smile to come back to his face, "Let's do this."

(**Author's Note**: I must admit, that I almost didn't add in the 'oompa-loompa circle-jerk' line, because I wasn't sure if it was funny or just plain stupid. But, hopefully, it made you laugh instead of roll your eyes. :) For the record, Gabriel's french greeting translates as: "Hello, my beautiful moose." :) And you can all thank _ Alice In Workland_ for that. _C.J Todd_, I'm so sorry to hear that you keep having bad days. :( *cyber hug* But I'm glad to hear that this story makes you feel better. Whether it's trouble with school, or work, or home, just know that I'm here for you, as are Sam and Gabe. (and Dickie, of course) :) That goes to all of you, by the way, who read and/or review this story. My only wish is to brighten your day as much as you brighten mine. :) I pinky-promise there will be smut in the next chapter, for those of you (like me) who are dying to see the moose and the trickster go at each other. It will be humorous, and it will be hot. :) Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be out soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

Despite how hard Sam's dick was becoming, while he and Gabriel tongued each other on the bed, nervousness still had a firm grip on his guts. Sam had never had sex with a guy before, let alone one that housed a freakin' archangel. The man was used to feeling soft curves and feminine modesty, when having sex; not chest hair and brute force. Gabriel was tugging at the man's plaid shirt, nearly ripping the fabric down his shoulder. Geez, could he be anymore demanding?

Sam hummed a little behind their joined lips, as he clutched at the archangel's soft, white robe. He couldn't deny that he was wanting it, too; to take a giant bite out of that forbidden fruit with Gabriel. But, how exactly was this supposed to happen? Was there a specific way two guys were supposed to bang each other? Were they supposed to do it doggy-style? Or jerk off in unison? Sam wasn't sure of what to do at the moment, other than kiss.

"No one in the history of love-making has ever made love to anyone, the way I'm about to make love to you, kid," Gabriel mumbled against Sam's lips, "The pleasure is gonna melt your eyebrows off. Your dick will be weeping with joy by the end of the night. Mark my words."

"Gabe," Sam breathed, his face reddening yet again at the archangel's strange words, "I'm – I'm not sure how to do this."

"Oh, of course you know how, Sammy-boy," Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes.

The small archangel suddenly slung a leg over Sam's waist, sitting up in the man's lap to straddle him. Sam's dick twitched inside his jeans; able to feel the heat from Gabriel's crotch through all the layers of fabric. The lump in the trickster's lap was still pretty huge; making it look like Gabe was smuggling a large grapefruit under the white robe. Sam's arms circled around Gabriel's lower back at once, cradling him close. Gabe smirked down at Sam, as he tilted the man's head back up.

"You just insert 'pole A' into 'slot B' and you shake it up," he concluded.

Sam assumed 'pole A' was a dick and 'slot B' was a bodily opening. But who was going be the pitcher and who was going to be the catcher, in this baseball game of sex? Sam could suddenly hear Dean speaking in his head, repeating the words he spoke earlier in the diner – _Who shoved the stick up your ass, Sam_? Was that what Gabriel was intending to do? Was Sam going to have Gabe's dick shoved up his ass?! The thought, alone, made him tense with worry.

"Uh," Sam huffed, finding it difficult to speak as he felt the archangel grinding against his throbbing boner, "Um,... It's kind of bright in here, don't you think?" he suddenly said, attempting to stall the inevitable, "Too much light, or something."

Gabriel's golden eyes widened and his pelvis halted abruptly in Sam's lap. It looked like Sam's words had given him another brilliant idea. Oh, God. Not another one. Why did Sam have to keep unintentionally giving him ideas?

"You're right, peach," the archangel said, glancing around the room as he stroked Sam's hair, "I almost forgot to set the mood."

Set the mood? Before Sam could ask what Gabe was referring to, both of the archangel's hands left Sam's shoulders. Gabriel was smirking as he clapped his hands together twice. After the double sound, the atmosphere in the room completely changed. The ceiling light turned off, leaving the candles on the bedside tables to be the only source of illumination; glowing against the white bed and Gabriel's glistening face. There was a warmth in the air now, too; slightly musky and humid, like a desert cave. And there was music beginning to play – a sensual melody that started out with a Motown guitar and a funky beat.

_I've been really tryin' baby..._

Sam grimaced. Really? Gabriel was planning to have sex to music like this? And to '_Let's Get It On_,' of all things?! Sam should have seen something like this coming. It had 'Gabriel' written all over it. The archangel's smirk grew with ferocity, as he eased down to kiss the man's lips again.

"Ah. Much better," he mumbled, flicking that candy tongue around inside Sam's mouth.

Sam attempted to ignore the song echoing around the room as they made-out; closing his eyes and gripping handfuls of the fluffy white robe Gabe was wearing – but he just couldn't do it. The song was just too much; too sensual and dramatic. In fact, it was starting to kill the boner in Sam's pants.

"No," Sam sighed, pulling out of the kiss to shake his head, "Cut the music, Gabe. It's too much."

"Oh, come on, it's a classic!" the archangel rebutted, tugging at Sam's hair, "The perfect music to molest a moose to."

Upon seeing Sam's look of stern defiance, though, the archangel sighed heavily.

"Fine," Gabe grumbled, waving a dismissing hand, "If the Sasquatch demands it, so shall it be."

The somewhat erotic song stopped short, leaving the room to fall silent again. Sam was thankful that the only sound left, now, was their quickening breath. The man eyed the trickster's golden face for a moment, before diving back into their heated kiss. Oh man, Gabriel tasted so damn good. Maybe Sam didn't know exactly_ how_ they were going to bang, but sweet merciful lord, it was starting to not matter anymore. His dick was still thumping inside his pants, craving to penetrate something.

Gabriel's hands were giving firm yanks all the way down Sam's front as they kissed; jerking every button loose from the plaid shirt. He was still rocking against the man's lap; grinding that perfect ass teasingly. Oh, Gabe was definitely doing that shit on purpose; kind of bouncing a little with each rock. Sam could feel the ache of arousal burning in the depths of his stomach, as he gripped fistfuls of Gabe's fluffy robe. Once all the buttons were gone from Sam's shirt, the archangel tugged it off his torso, leaving Sam to sit topless beneath him.

"My dad sure did one helluva job on you, Sammy-boy," Gabriel purred, sliding his flat palm all the way down the center of Sam's chest and stomach, "I'm gonna have to send him a 'thank you' card."

Sam whimpered a bit, immediately suctioning his lips to Gabriel's. The archangel's words were sweet and sassy as ever, but the man couldn't help but silence him with a kiss. Because Sam was slowly loosing control over his actions. His body was through taking orders of restraint from his mind. Gabriel's hand continued its journey down the man's stomach – and trailed even farther below, to gather a hand full of Sam's tense crotch.

Sam groaned a little into Gabe's mouth at the sensation, as the archangel groped his dick through the fabric. He had the urge to tell Gabe to just take the damn thing out and start stroking it, but he didn't have to. Gabriel was way ahead of him; reaching down between them to unzip Sam's jeans and tug down the denim. Their kiss broke again, as the archangel pulled back the man's underwear to reveal his cock. Sam, too, looked down to see his own organ jutting up between them. He was harder than he thought. His dick was practically flicking around, begging for attention.

"Finally,"

Sam's eyes snapped up at the sound of relief in Gabriel's voice. The trickster was eying the man's erection with dramatic cheerfulness, grinning like an idiot.

"After centuries of endless searching, I've finally found it," he rejoiced, "The eighth wonder of the world! And its been in your pants this whole time! Unbelievable. Just look at that beautiful work of art."

Sam wanted to smile, and maybe roll his eyes, at Gabriel's flattering comment. But something else caught the man's attention. Something was rubbing up against his leg, beyond Gabriel; something warm and soft. Was the trickster doing that? Was he feeling him up or something? No, it couldn't be, because both of Gabriel's hands were already on him... So, what was it? Sam shifted the tiny archangel in his lap to look down over the edge of the bed.

The warm, soft feeling rubbing on Sam's leg – was Dickie. The little dog was up on his hind legs, humping away; panting and giving it all he had. Oh, God. Not again... Gabriel followed Sam's sight to the dog, and the archangel gasped dramatically.

"Hey!" he shouted, shooing the dog away from Sam's leg, "Does this look like an orgy, to you?! Beat it, furball!"

Dickie replied to Gabe with a few barks, attempting to dodge the archangel's hand to latch back onto Sam's leg again. But Gabriel wasn't having it. He held out his small hand and a stuffed animal suddenly appeared in his palm. Sam had to double-take, to make sure he saw it correctly. Was that a stuffed moose? That had an anti-possession symbol sewn onto it's chest?

"Here," Gabe grumbled, tossing the push toy across the room, "Go hump your _own _moose, you little horn-dog. This one is _mine_."

Dickie instantly chased after the stuffed moose, hightailing it across the room to immediately start humping the poor thing. Geez, was everyone horny tonight? There must have been a full moon out or something. Gabriel shook his head at the dog, before turning back to face Sam.

"What a perve," he mumbled, before clearing his throat and putting on his most seductive expression, "Now, where were we?"

Sam's dick twitched between them, at the sound of Gabe's purring tone. He plunged back into another kiss, trying to rebuild the momentum they had going. The archangel's hands were running up and down Sam's bare chest, deliberately grazing over his hard nipples and tightened abs. Sam was still clutching at the back of Gabe's robe, and seriously considering just ripping the damn thing off him. The man had forgotten why he was worried about doing this in the first place. God, it felt so damn _good_...

Gabriel's lips gradually left Sam's mouth; trailing down the side of his face to kiss along his neck. Sam sighed erotically at the sensation, his hips rocking involuntarily again. He pushed a bit of the soft, white fabric off Gabriel's shoulder, just enough to expose a sensitive patch of the archangel's skin, before pressing his own kisses to the area. The man noticed, as he swirled his tongue over the trickster's warm, pale shoulder, that Gabriel's skin didn't taste salty, like normal skin did. Gabriel's was _sweet_; like he'd rolled around in finely powered sugar. Sam paused to eye the archangel's shoulder, searching the tiny fragments of freckles and hair follicles. How was that possible; for someone to actually taste like sugar?

Though Sam wanted to ask about the strange flavor of the archangel's skin, Gabriel was then shifting in Sam's lap. His cotton candy lips were smacking their way down the cavity of Sam's chest, now; licking and kissing down a straight line, as he eased off the bed. Sam gulped, watching the top of Gabe's golden head lowering down his body. Was he really going to do what Sam thought he was doing? The trickster was suddenly kneeling on the floor between Sam's legs, kissing around the man's navel, as he stared up at him with those gorgeous amber eyes...

"Why do you look so tense?" Gabriel smirked, his lips brushing against Sam's stomach as he spoke, "Relax, lil' peach. I'm not gonna bite you. Much."

Sam gulped at Gabriel's words. He wasn't really going to bite him, was he? The man's eyes were glued to the archangel, unable to look away, as he carefully took hold of Sam's raging erection. God, Sam wanted him to tug on it; even the slightest bit to get it going. But Gabriel seemed to be deliberately hesitating; teasing Sam with his firm grip and mischievous eyes. Ugh, why wouldn't he stroke it already?!

"Want me to try that banana trick on you, Sammy-boy?" he purred, his heated breath brushing against the head of Sam's stiff dick.

The image of Gabriel swallowing that banana whole instantly flashed in Sam's mind. Oh, how amazing would it be, to have his dick be in place of the banana? Though he attempted to verbally agree, some strange and unrecognizable sound came from Sam's mouth instead. It sounded like a moan rather than a reply. Gabriel's eyebrows slightly drew together at the noise, his fist tightening around Sam's dick.

"Hmm," he smirked, giving a small shrug, "I'll take that as a yes..."

Sam's heart was pounding against his ribcage as he watched, and _felt_, his own cock sliding into Gabriel's warm, wet mouth. Another whimper escaped the man as he felt the archangel's lips suctioning around his sensitive dick. Just like the fruit that had gone in before, Sam's erection seemed to just keep going inside Gabe's mouth; sliding all the way to the back of his throat. It was just like Sam imagined. He could actually feel Gabriel's tonsils brushing against the head of his erection; feel his entire tongue wrapped around the bottom of the shaft. God, it was everything Sam had hoped for...

"Ah," the man sighed, rocking his hips the slightest bit, "Wow,... Gabe,..."

Gabriel was really going for it; letting Sam's dick shove all the way down his throat. And the archangel wasn't even flinching. Why wasn't he gagging or choking? Gabe gradually began to bob his head, letting Sam's throbbing erection slide in and out of his candy mouth, as he ran his hands up and down Sam's torso. Holy shit, Sam had never had a blow job this good. The archangel was just so freakin' talented with that tongue of his. This couldn't have been the first time Gabriel had given someone a blow job...

"H – have you... done this before?" Sam panted, clutching fistfuls of the bed.

Gabriel tried to say something, but his mouth was still full of Sam's dick. So, his reply came out as hum round the man's cock, rather than actual words. A grin flashed across Sam's face, as he watched the archangel struggling to speak. For once, Gabriel couldn't make a smart-ass remark.

"Finally found a way to shut you up," Sam mused, reaching down to ruffle the archangel's soft, golden hair, "We should do this more often."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, but the corners of his lips turned upward. Sam was about to rock a little bit farther into Gabe's mouth, when a sound interrupted the silence. It was sort of distant, like it had come from the next room over, and it sounded like shattering glass. Sam and Gabriel both looked toward the wall, as the archangel carefully slid his mouth off Sam's dick. It took the man a moment to remember that Dean and Cas were on the other side of that wall; probably doing God-knows-what. Did Dean actually break a window or something?

"I sound-proofed that wall myself," Gabe mumbled between Sam's legs, "What the hell is that pit-bull doing over there?"

Sam turned to look down at Gabriel with utter bewilderment. Did he not realize that _Cas_ was over there, too? Did Gabriel not know that Dean and Cas were probably doing the exact same thing they were? Then, it hit Sam like a sack of bricks – maybe Gabriel _didn't_ know about Dean and Cas. Maybe the archangel was still under the impression that Dean was alone in the next room over, and that he and Cas were nothing more than friends.

It crossed Sam's mind, to inform Gabe of Dean and Cas's true situation, but he held his tongue. It wasn't his place, to share Dean's information with everyone. Besides, Sam had learned his lesson when he'd told Bobby about it; remembering how much embarrassment and pain he'd put his brother through...

"F – forget him," Sam said, reaching down to tug Gabriel's attention back.

A smile returned to Gabe's pink lips, as he flashed those honey eyes up at Sam.

"Aye-aye, Captain," he replied.

The archangel's mouth was back over Sam's cock again, soaking it with drool as he nodded along the shaft. Sam tightened his fingers in Gabriel's warm, silky hair as the trickster pleasured him. Oh, he was rising up so fast to the end; nearly able to feel his balls starting to tense up for release. And it was amazing, that Gabriel was using that powerful mouth of his to get Sam there... but it wasn't exactly what Sam wanted. He didn't want Gabriel to just kneel on the floor like that, while he rose to an orgasm. No, he wanted to hug the archangel's tiny body against him. He wanted to be inside Gabriel, and smear sloppy kisses all over his precious, smug face...

Sam suddenly reached down and grabbed two fistfuls of the front of Gabriel's robe. His dick slid out of Gabe's mouth with a slick 'pop,' as he yanked the archangel back up into his lap. Sam's instinct was taking control again, letting go of logic. Gabriel was panting into Sam's face, now, while Sam tugged the robe down his arms.

"Whoa," he breathed, the smile twitching on his lips, "You really want it, don't you, kid?"

Sam didn't have time to reply, as he was too busy taking in the sight of Gabriel's naked body. The man had discarded the white robe onto the floor, leaving Gabriel to perch naked in Sam's lap. Sam, of course, had never really looked at another man's body before; because, frankly, he never had the desire. But he was surprised to find that looking at Gabriel's nudity – the light swirls of hair on his heaving chest, the outline of his ab muscles flinching under his pale skin, the exceptionally large dick flicking toward Sam with eagerness – was actually turning him on.

"Shit," Sam breathed, his dick straining to curve under Gabe's ass.

Unable to form anymore words, Sam yanked Gabe's head down to get another kiss going. The sweet cotton-candy flavor invaded Sam's mouth, as he pulled Gabriel closer in his lap. He was feeling around between them; trying to figure out the best way to penetrate Gabe without hurting him. Hell, Sam had never even had anal sex with a woman, let alone with a dude. What if he accidentally punctured something inside the poor guy? Gabriel, though, reached down and grabbed Sam's hands.

"Hold on there, Tarzan," the archangel grinned, "Let me help you with that."

Gabriel eased up a little to reach down between his legs and grab Sam's dick. Sam held in a moan, as he felt Gabe lowering himself onto it; sliding it carefully between his cheeks. The look on the trickster's face was almost unreadable. Was it uncomfortable for him? Did it feel nice?

"Geez, it's like a freakin' _train_," Gabe mumbled in disbelief, "Where does this thing _end?_"

Sam groaned a bit, as he felt the archangel finally sit all the way in his lap. He realized that this was way better than getting a BJ. Having Gabriel in his arms like this, while he was inside him, was the cherry on top. The man's instinct took charge once again, making him wrap his arms tightly around Gabe's small body and roll over onto the bed. The candles flickered with the sudden whoosh on the bedside tables. A small gasp came from the archangel's mouth at the quick motion, but Sam couldn't stop to acknowledge it. His body _needed_ to start thrusting. He needed to finish what Gabriel had started.

"Mmm," Sam hummed, burying his face into Gabe's sweet smelling hair, "Ah, shit."

The man carefully began to rock his hips; gently sliding in and out of Gabriel's tight hole. He never knew something could feel this tight; constricted around his dick like it was shrinking to him. Pleasure was radiating from his pelvis, making goosebumps rise all over his body. God, he needed to go faster; pound into Gabriel mercilessly. Sam thrust a little harder at his internal demands, still cradling Gabe against him. The archangel's lips were near Sam's ear; panting and whimpering.

"That – that's it," Gabe breathed, his hot breath giving Sam chills, "Ah, y – yeah, Sam."

Sam's hips were suddenly uncontrollable; hammering against Gabe's soft ass in a blur. The man could hear Gabriel's soft whimpers pitching higher, and his arms tightening around his back. It seemed like the archangel was enjoying this, too; gently aiding Sam's violent movements and urging him to come. And, _holy shit_, Sam was ready to come. Gabriel's ass was practically coaxing it out of him.

But, in the haze of his physical ascent toward lustful pleasure, Sam began to think that maybe it would be rude to come inside Gabriel. It was hard to tell, because the archangel was nearly clawing at Sam's back and moaning in his ear, but did the archangel _want_ Sam to let it go while he was inside him? Should Sam try to pull out, before the end? Shit, he really needed to find out soon, because he was right there on the edge; barely holding on for Gabriel's sake.

"G – Gabe," Sam panted into the side of Gabriel's neck, forcing his thrusts to slow, "Oh, shit – I'm – I'm gonna _come_."

"Wh – why are you_ telling_ me, kid?" Gabe whimpered back, huffing against Sam's ear, "Go for it!"

With Gabriel's encouraging voice, Sam picked up the pace. The bed was shaking with his violent thrusts, quietly banging against the wall as the candles flickered some more. The man reached back to hold onto one of Gabriel's thighs as he drove in deeper. Oh, there it was; just beginning to tense in Sam's balls. A life-changing orgasm was about to crest inside him. Gabriel's gentle moans humming in his ear were what finally pushed Sam over the edge.

"Ah!" Sam nearly shouted, feeling himself pulsing inside the archangel, "G – Gabe!"

Sam was briefly blinded by pleasure; unable to think or even function properly. His head was swimming with euphoria, while his body quaked on top of Gabriel. He was somewhat aware that his cock was flooding inside the archangel, but he was too lost in the splendor of orgasm to care. Never in his life, did Sam ever come this hard. His hips didn't know whether to thrust or rest. His body was too drunk with pleasure to remember what to do.

The gratifying high eventually began to fade away. Sam panted and blinked at the close proximity of Gabriel's neck, feeling utterly content. Gabe was suddenly so soft underneath him; so sweet-smelling and warm. Sam tightened his arms around the trickster's tiny frame, as his struggled to get his breathing to slow down. How was he ever going to thank Gabriel for this? How could he ever repay him for this kind of pleasure?

"Wow,"

Sam instantly raised his shaky head, peering over to see Gabriel's face. It was glistening with sweat, now, and his candy mouth was hanging wide open as he panted. The archangel was blinking toward the ceiling, seeming to be in a slight daze.

"Remind me to go and thank Eve for taking a bite of that apple, Sammy," he breathed, rolling his head to give Sam a smirk.

Sam felt the smile inching across his own face, as he stared into the archangel's golden eyes. So, they had finally done it. They had ripped the forbidden fruit right off the tree and chomped a giant bite out of it. And here they were, now, laying tangled together after the act; sweating and panting and spent beyond belief. And it felt damn _good_.

"Okay," Sam replied quietly.

Gabriel's smirk remained intact, as he reached up to rake some of the damp hair away from Sam's face. Sam favored the sensation, closing his eyes to fully feel Gabe's gentle touch.

"Not sure about you, peach," the archangel whispered, his voice caressing Sam's mind, "but I think we should go another round."

(**Author's Note**: Ah, Sabriel smut is so awesome. :) I think we should all give a round of applause to Marvin Gaye, for the song _Let's Get It On_. It's just so damn catchy! How could I not use it in a fic? (My head canon is that it's probably one of Gabriel's favorite songs.) :) Also, I would like to formally request that someone make a stuffed moose with an anti-possession tattoo, so that I can buy it for my birthday. Dickie's got one, and I need one, too! :) Thank you all so, so much for all of your beautiful reviews! I truly hope I'm keeping this story up to par for you. :) There will be more smut, humor, and fluff in the next chapter! It will be out soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam couldn't get enough of the taste of Gabriel's skin. If he had to describe it, Sam would have to include words like 'taffy' and 'maple syrup;' because, as bizarre as it may sound, that was really what the archangel tasted like. Every time Sam laid his tongue against Gabe, no matter the spot, the flavor was always different. As sweet as the Pillsbury Dough-boy's ass, of course. But a different sugary flavor, none-the-less. And it was really starting to confuse the man, who was constantly licking various pieces of Gabriel's neck. It was already strange enough for the trickster to _have_ a taste, but to _change_ flavors? How was that possible?

"There you go with that – ah, – uncontrollable tongue of yours," Gabriel mumbled above Sam, curling his small fingers inside the man's hair, "Do I need to put that thing on a leash?"

"You... taste... good," Sam attempted to explain, staring at the archangel's neck with bewilderment, as he raised his head.

He quickly eyed Gabriel's face, which was beginning to glisten with sweat in the warm candlelight. The trickster smirked back up at Sam, golden eyes nearly glowing and lips curving upward, as he untangled his fingers from the man's head. Geez, Gabriel looked so good like that; all jazzed up from sex, with his blonde hair a mess all over the pillow and a teasing grin on his face...

"Uh-oh. Sounds like you've gone full-caveman," Gabe commented, smiling at his own words, "Was the sex so good, that it broke you already? Hey! Customer service," he paused to yell out loud to no one in particular, "I need to exchange this moose for a working one!"

Across the room, near the far wall, Dickie replied to Gabriel's call with a tiny, quiet growl. Sam looked back to see that the dog was still on top of the stuffed moose. But, thankfully, he wasn't giving the poor thing hell anymore. Dickie was curled up on top of the – somewhat _wet_ – push toy, staring toward Sam and Gabe as if they'd just interrupted something.

"Not talking about yours, Poin_dicks_ter," Gabriel assured, waving a hand in Dickie's general direction, "Go lick another bone and chill out."

After watching Dickie's head lower again, Sam brought his sight back to the archangel lying beneath him. The man was sort of hovering over the angel, one leg tossed over him, while he rested up on an elbow, and he noticed that Gabriel was holding himself. Sam took the time to actually glance down between them, to see the arrangement. The archangel's dick – which, Sam had to admit, was a bit larger than he expected; big enough to make him blush whenever he fully looked at it – was swollen and throbbing in his hand. Sam's eyebrows slid together, as he casually eyed Gabriel's erection. Wait, did he not come when Sam did? A hint of guilt arose in the man's chest. Well, shit. Sam had been so totally blinded by lust, that he didn't realize Gabe needed to come, too...

"What is it, Peach?" Gabriel suddenly blurted, tugging a bit on his own dick, "See something you like?"

Sam swallowed harshly, still tasting the multiple flavors of Gabriel's skin on his tongue. It wasn't very polite of Sam, to hog all the pleasure in this situation. He knew that. And he wanted to give Gabriel pleasure, sure. But, in which way? This was still the first time Sam had ever slept with another guy, and he was understandably hesitant to attempt things. Just like when he was on the hunt, Sam was going with his gut instinct; doing what he knew, and what seemed right. And all he really knew about dealing the male body, was what he'd tried with his own.

With a shaky breath, Sam reached down and wrapped his large fingers around Gabriel's. Both of them were holding his dick, now, as Sam dipped his head back down to bury into the side of the archangel's neck. To Sam, this was reminiscent of having sex for the first time. He was feeling the same heated embarrassment he'd felt when he lost his virginity; intensely shy, but terribly horny. The heat from Gabriel's thumping cock was making the blood rush to Sam's cheeks.

"C – Careful with that hoof," Gabriel mentioned, sounding breathless.

A smug smile spread across Sam's face, as he stared a the close proximity of Gabriel's scented, golden hair. By the sound of pure arousal in Gabe's voice, Sam knew that the archangel liked this. Glad he'd found a weak spot, the man brought his lips back to Gabe's skin as he started rubbing along the trickster's erection. A sweet flavor – was it marshmallow, this time? – was already caressing Sam's taste buds.

"Mmm," the archangel hummed, his hips rocking into Sam's fist, "All those years of jerking in the bathroom have finally paid off, huh, kid?"

Sam ignored Gabriel's comment, as he nibbled at the archangel's neck. His skin was tasting like caramel, now; making Sam think about it's gooey texture and golden color. Why the hell did Gabriel taste this way? Sam carefully slid down, moving to kiss the archangel's collarbone instead; thinking maybe it was just Gabe's neck that was flavored. But it was here, too. In fact, the farther down Sam kissed, the stronger the flavor became.

Sam was tugging at Gabriel's hot cock and licking around the center of the archangel's candy chest when he forced himself to pause. There was no way that this was really happening. Gabriel couldn't be tasting like candy. And even if he did, why did the flavor seem to get more potent the farther south Sam went? As these questions buzzed around in the man's head, he lifted his sight to Gabe's face, hoping to see some answers. But the only expression that returned his stare was a prideful, _mischievous_ grin. That teasing look on Gabriel's smug face instantly confirmed that what Sam was experiencing was real. Somehow, the trickster tasted this way on purpose.

"How are you doing that?" Sam asked, still feeling Gabe's dick throbbing in his fist.

"Doing what?" Gabriel challenged, mischief glowing in his eyes.

The archangel knew damn well what Sam was talking about; the man could see it in his golden eyes. Fine. If he wanted to play dumb, Sam wasn't going to argue. But he still wanted to know -

"_Why_ are you doing it?" Sam asked instead.

Gabriel's throat appeared to quiver with a gulp, as he blinked toward his own dick. His small shoulders shrugged a little, as if he'd given up trying to hide. When his honey eyes returned to Sam's, Gabe flicked his tongue across his bottom lip before speaking.

"Incentive...?" he purred back.

The heat on Sam's cheeks grew hotter, as he stared at Gabriel's candlelit face. He suddenly realized why the sweet taste seemed to grow more potent the farther south Sam went. It was because _Gabriel's dick_ was farther south. The addicting flavor of sugar was attempting to guide Sam's mouth toward it; like an animal being led into a cage with food. Sam's eyes narrowed a bit, as he glanced down at the dick in his grasp. Why did Gabriel think Sam needed incentive, to suck his dick? Why didn't he just ask?

But then, as he eyed the hard organ in his fist, the answers seemed to show themselves. Sam had never sucked a dick before. To be honest, he wouldn't even suck his own, if given the chance. The act was kind of gross, especially toward the end. Maybe Gabriel somehow knew Sam would need a little coaxing. Because, frankly, Gabriel's dick looked pretty intimidating right now; rock solid, throbbing, and just beginning to drool...

Sam carefully turned his gaze back up to Gabriel's face. The guy appeared hopeful; gently rocking his hips and bouncing his eyebrows.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, my little fruitcake," the archangel said lowly, sounding comforting, "I'm sure you and Willy Wonka will get along fine."

Sam gulped. What the hell? Gabriel didn't actually refer to his dick as Willy Wonka, did he? The man took an easing breath, as he brought his sight back down to Gabe's warm body. Though the thought of sucking a dick was still intimidating him, Sam made his lips fall back against the archangel's moist, sweet stomach. He cared about Gabriel, and wanted him to feel just as good as he did – even if that meant giving a blow job...

The morphing candy flavors were still harbored in Gabe's skin, as Sam slowly eased his way down the bed. The man's own heart was racing as he reached the archangel's navel. There was that thin trail of blonde hair, again; the same Sam had caught a glimpse of on the street that day in the rain. Sam followed it's path downward with his lips; taking his time. He knew what was waiting for him, just below the tufts of silky hair. His hand was still wrapped around the base of Gabe's dick, and he could feel it twitching with delight. The closer Sam's mouth came, the more throbbed and ached.

By the time Sam's head was even with Gabe's crotch, the sugary flavor had tripled in potency; tasting nothing like a human body should. And Sam found that he didn't want to stop tasting it. His mouth was almost watering; craving more. To Sam's own shock, he slid Gabriel's dick into his mouth without another thought, knowing that the sweet taste was radiating from it.

"Ah!" Gabriel panted, instantly reaching down to tangle his hand back into Sam's hair, "That's – that's the spot, sweetheart."

It was more like eating a lollipop, rather than sucking a dick. A sugar-induced fruit flavor was massaging Sam's tongue with sweetness, every time he dipped his head down. The tip of Gabe's erection seemed to be the sweetest part; like it was made out of squishy sugarcane. Sam prodded his tongue against it, lapping up the tasty drizzle that seemed to be oozing out of it. Geez, it was so addicting. Sam almost couldn't stop...

"Oh, S – Sam," Gabe sighed above him, his fingers curling against the man's scalp, "If you go any faster, I'm gonna -"

At the sound of the word 'faster,' Sam increased his speed; bobbing his head and sucking with even more force. Giving a blow job wasn't as hard as Sam thought it would be. And, hell, the taste was even better; it was so damn _sweet_. Gabriel was thrusting with Sam's movement, now; rocking into the man's mouth with a generous amount of speed. Oh, that taste was so strong in Sam's mouth; beckoning him to keep going.

"Argh!" Gabriel cried, panting and clutching a handful of Sam's hair, "Gun's goin' off, Sammy! Repeat! It's gonna _blow_!"

As soon as the archangel's moans echoed around the room, the most delicious flavor of liquid graced the inside of Sam's mouth. The man hummed around the pulsing dick, instantly sucking up the sweet goo. It was like warm apple filling was being injected into Sam's mouth. Maybe this was how the forbidden fruit tasted in the garden of Eden – sinfully delicious.

"Ah,... wh -whoa," Gabriel continued to mumble above Sam, "That was amazing."

Sam found that he didn't want to stop lapping at the warm, sweet fluid. It was just so damn tasty. He kept bobbing his head, in hopes of coaxing out more. Gabriel, however, started twitching at the act.

"O – okay, kid," the archangel whimpered, gently pushing on Sam's shoulder, "you can stop, now."

The man disregarded Gabriel's plea, hovering over the trickster's crotch and licking all along the flavored head of his cock. Some animalistic urge had come over Sam or something; making him want to devour every last bit of apple-flavored come. Gabriel flinched again at Sam's commanding motions, shifting his legs with discomfort and sighing with irritation.

It was then, that Sam heard the distinct snap of Gabe's fingers.

And suddenly, the sugar was gone. No more candy flavor. No more warm apple filling. Everything tasted like it was supposed to, now; like wet bodily fluid and salty sweat. The abrupt change turned Sam's stomach just as fast as the snap. Oh, God, it was in his _mouth_! That bodily taste was everywhere! The man coughed, shaking his head as he slid over to smear his tongue all over the bed sheets. Ugh, it was so gross! Why didn't Gabriel warn him?

After most of the come was wiped from Sam's mouth, the man raised his head to look back at the archangel on the bed. Gabriel was absolutely spent; breathing heavily with his mouth open, while his wet dick softened against his lower stomach and sweat gleamed on his bare chest. His golden eyes actually appeared apologetic in the candlelight.

"Sorry, Peach," he breathed, lazily reaching out for Sam, "but my dick was going raw."

Sam took a large, easing breath of warm air. Part of him wanted to be upset, but a much larger part was actually happy. Gabriel was just as satisfied as he was, now. They had both given each other pleasure beyond belief. Yeah, the trickster's method was a bit strange, but at least it was effective. Sam gently slid back over to the small archangel, smiling a little.

"Next time, just get flavored condoms," Sam mentioned.

Gabriel chuckled a bit, as Sam lowered his head to rest his cheek against the archangel's moist chest.

"Maybe we should," he mused.

For a what seemed like a long time, the two of them just laid like this; with Sam's head on Gabriel's chest. The man stared toward the table of provisions, as he listened to Gabe's heartbeat against his ear. The erratic rhythm eventually returned to a steady thump. The archangel's hand was flat on Sam's back, holding onto him as they lay in the dim candlelight. Sam felt utterly content in that moment. All of the demons and ghosts and creatures of the night suddenly didn't matter anymore. Laying here with Gabriel – just breathing in the silence, as they lay naked and intertwined – was the only thing that mattered.

But as the time stretched on, Sam began to realize that this was the longest Gabriel had ever gone without saying something. Usually, Gabe would start whipping up a ridiculous conversation. He was the king of mindless chit-chat and witty quips. But now, the archangel was totally silent. Was he enjoying the moment of peace, like Sam was? Or was there something wrong with him? Sam couldn't exactly see his face, so he didn't know for sure. Instead of interrupting the peaceful atmosphere to ask, Sam merely reached over and slid his fingers around Gabriel's free hand; silently stating that he was still here and willing to comfort him, if need be. The archangel's hand seemed to instantly tighten around the man's.

"Sam,"

A strange shiver ran down Sam's spine at the sound of seriousness in Gabriel's voice. Hardly ever, did Gabe call Sam by his name like that; without adding a sassy twang. The man rose his head immediately to peer at the archangel's face. Gabe's expression was almost as serious as his tone, and the sight made Sam feel terrible. Where had Gabriel's playfulness gone? What had happened to the spark of joy, that Sam adored so much? Had the silent moment done something to him?

"What's the matter?" Sam asked, ready to help in any way he could.

Gabriel took a breath, dropping his golden eyes. He seemed to be hesitating; playing with Sam's fingers while he tried to ready his words. Sam waited patiently to hear them.

"Did... Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Gabe asked, his words hushed in the silence.

Sam had a hard time attempting to remember what exactly the archangel was referring to. He'd said an awful lot of things tonight.

"What did I say?" the man replied.

"You know," Gabriel said, a half-smile appearing on the corner of his mouth as he tugged bashfully at Sam's hand, "when you said... the 'L' word. Did you – did you mean it, kid?"

Sam gulped, feeling heat rising in his own cheeks again. Of course, he'd stated that he hadn't loved anyone since college – since Jessica – and he was rambling when he did so. But, man, he definitely meant it. A smile slid its way across the man's lips before he replied.

"Yeah," he nodded, searching Gabriel's honey eyes, "I did."

Sam was overwhelmingly glad to see the playful smirk return to Gabriel's mouth at full capacity. His eyes were glowing with pride again; bright enough to light up the whole room.

"You big 'ol sap," he teased, reaching up to ruff the man's hair, "are you on your menstruation cycle?"

Sam gave a single hard laugh.

"You tell me, Mr. Banana Trick," he rebutted.

The two of them chuckled a bit, eying each others' mouths, before the bed gently jostled. Sam could feel the pitter-patter of small feet trotting their way across the comforter, afterward. Dickie, who was apparently sick of being left out, had jumped up to join the two of them. He sniffed his way up the bed, before nuzzling in between them with his wet nose.

"Hey," Gabriel grumbled, his playful smirk remaining, "watch where you're sticking that thing."

The dog whined a little, turning his pouting puppy eyes toward Sam and wagging his tail. Aw, how could Sam deny that cute little face? The man grinned and pet Dickie, running a hand all the way down the dog's soft back. Gabriel, who seemed like he had been about to shoo the dog off again, gave a heavy sigh. He scratched the top of Dickie's head, as he eyed Sam.

"Promise me, that this is the only dick that will ever come between us," Gabriel suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Sam chuckled, as he stamped the dog's temple with a small kiss.

"Scout's honor," Sam replied.

The three of them were snuggled up in bed, then; Gabriel on his back, Sam on his stomach, and Dickie lying in the midst of their limbs. Sam's long arm was tossed around both the archangel and the dog, cradling them close. God, he felt so good. This unshakable buzz was lingering in him like a shot of whiskey. Why had he put this off for so long?

Just as a yawn escaped Sam's lips, that squishy uncomfortable feeling from earlier was trying to snake its way back into his stomach. What if his worries became true? What if, God forbid, something happened during the night, and Gabriel was gone in the morning? Sam's eyes wandered up to look at the trickster's familiar, gorgeous face, where his smirk was still present in the candlelight. It would break Sam's heart, to see him disappear...

"Gabe," he whispered, fighting sleep, "If – if something happens... If you're gone, when I wake up -"

"I'm not going anywhere, kiddo," Gabriel interrupted, sounding bewildered by the notion.

"Yeah, but if you do go," Sam continued, tugging him a little closer, "I just want you to know, that I've never been as happy as I am right now, with you. Hell, I didn't know it was even possible to be this happy. And... I _do_ love you, Gabriel. I love you a lot..."

Seriousness – and perhaps a bit of awe – had come over the archangel's face, as Sam spoke. Sam couldn't tell for sure, because the candlelight was dimming in the room, but it looked like the corners of Gabe's eyes were glistening in the yellow-ish glow. In blur, the archangel's lips were suddenly pressed to the man's, which caused Dickie to be slightly squished between them. Sam's tongue reacted to Gabe's instantly, kissing back with as much feeling as he could muster, to back up his statement. Gabriel's hand remained in Sam's hair as his mouth carefully pulled away to speak.

"Wild demons couldn't drag me away from you, Sam," he whispered, his sweet breath brushing against Sam's wet lips, "because I love your gigantic ass, too."

The man's smile was meaningful, as he finally allowed his weary eyes to flutter shut. Holy shit, why did hearing that made him feel so damn good? Another yawn suddenly burst from his mouth, though, making him stretch against the soft bed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight off sleep.

"It's way past your bedtime, lil' peach," Gabriel said, reaching down to tug the comforter up over Sam's back, "go to sleep. A moose needs it's rest during mating season."

Sam smiled against the pillow, as he curled his arm tighter around Gabe and Dickie. They were warm next to him, and felt oddly perfect under his arm.

"Goodnight," the man whispered, feeling sleep beginning to dull his conscious.

"Goodnight, Sammy-boy," Gabriel whispered back, "See you in the morning."

(**Author's Note**: I'm sorry if this chapter got a little weird, with all the "flavored dick" action. I just assumed Gabriel would have to coax Sam into a BJ somehow. :) Thank you all for the wonderfully amazing reviews, last chapter. Your words make my heart swell with joy. :) Oh, and by the way,... some of you have been wondering what it would be like, if Dean found out about Sabriel? :) Well, let's just say, you won't have to wait very long to read about that fateful encounter. (And, oh, it is gonna be perfect.) ;) So, there's one more chapter to go, and it will be out soon!)


	7. Chapter 7

_The spot Sam was standing in was rather squishy under his feet. It felt sort of like standing on wet carpet; slippery, but somewhat solid. Sam took the time to glance down at the flat surface to see why it felt this way, and found that he was actually standing in grass. The green blades were really shiny; almost like they weren't real. After studying it for a second, and nudging the ground with his boot, Sam decided that they _were_ fake. They had to be, because there were stadium sized walls and a roof around the space. The floor of this giant room couldn't be made out of grass._

_Sam looked around, feeling a little lost. Trees – that appeared to be growing candy apples – were planted all around him. Tiny flowers – that looked more like suckers – were sprouting up through the grass, as were some mushrooms that seemed to be made of frosting. And there was a stream flowing through the middle of this candy wonderland, only it wasn't made of water – it was made of milk chocolate._

_As he stepped closer to the edge of the sweet-smelling chocolate river, Sam slowly realized that he'd seen this place before. Wasn't this landscape in a movie, or something? Everything in this room was edible, wasn't it? The man felt so confused, as he glanced around at all the taffy vines and cotton-candy bushes. Why was he alone, in this sugary field? Where was everyone else?_

_Using the well-tone skills he'd acquired from years of working the family business, the Winchester stalked his way around the giant place; stepping around candy trees and over gumdrop flowers. He was looking for someone else – anyone else – in this room. He even called out a few times, hoping for a reply. Just as he crossed the rock-candy bridge, to get to the other side of the chocolate stream, Sam heard something. It was coming from behind a bush, just ahead of him. It sounded like chanting – or singing. The man dashed over to the purple, licorice bush and peeked behind it, hoping to see someone familiar._

_What he found instead where tiny orange men._

_And they were all completely naked; tiny dicks and little butts exposed for the world to see. Sam could feel heated embarrassment growing in his own cheeks, as he hesitantly glanced from one green-haired little person to another. Ew, gross! Why were they all naked? And why were they all chanting, and standing around in a circle? His questions were somewhat answered, when he saw them all reaching out for each other – more specifically, reaching for each others' dicks._

_Sam's stomach was turning, and he was carefully stepping away, when the little orange men started jerking each other off and singing in unison. Oh, God, why were they doing that? What kind of sick, twisted place was this; where little people engaged in circle jerks out in the open? Sam was grateful that they didn't see him. What if they had forced him to join in? The mere thought made Sam absolutely sick. One of the orange men's voices was suddenly pitching higher; signaling that he was about to come._

_As disgusting and morbid as this act was, Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. The little person came with a loud cry, only there wasn't semen spurting out of his tiny dick – it was orange soda. Sam blinked, his face skewing in utter repulsion. Ugh! What the hell?! Was this guy really coming orange soda?! The fizzy liquid was like a fountain; spraying in an arch formation, into the middle of the circle. And suddenly, they were all doing it. Every tiny dick was shooting orange soda in the center of their obscene group. Sam could feel vomit trying to rise up in his throat. Oh, God, this wasn't right. He had to get away from this. This bizarre circle jerk was making him sick._

_Sam stumbled back from the purple bush, trying to keep from gagging. He made his eyes avert to anywhere else in the room, while he attempted to escape the circle jerk sing-a-long. A wave of utter discomfort and fear was beginning to crest over him. Why was he so alone in this place? Where were all the normal people?Why was this whole room made out of freakin' candy?_

_Just as he was about to start heading back toward the rock-candy bridge, a familiar bark echoed a few feet to Sam's right. The man instantly spun around. He could recognize that sound from anywhere. Relief fell over Sam's conscious, as he caught sight of Dickie running toward him. Finally! Someone familiar!_

"_Dickie!" Sam rejoiced, kneeling down in the sugary grass at the dog's level._

_But Dickie stopped abruptly in front of Sam, and started barking frantically. He was edging back and prancing up and down, almost like he was asking for assistance. Sam's eyebrows drew together, as he watched the dog jump around and nod backward. Was something wrong? Did he want Sam to do something?_

"_What is it?" the man asked, wanting to help._

_Dickie barked once more, before dashing back the way he came. Sam instantly followed the dog through the thick brush of candy foliage; trying his best to keep up as he dodged sticky tree branches and hanging candy vines. But, as he rounded a few more bushes, the scene was suddenly different. The open candy field was gone, and Sam was standing in the middle of a painfully white room. The man blinked against the harsh light, raising a hand to block his sensitive eyes. Where did Dickie go? And why did the dog lead him here?_

_As Sam's sight began to focus, he blinked around and tried to figure out where he was standing now. There were long, tall columns lined along the white walls that stretched all the way to the ceiling. Colorful candies were in each one, giving the painfully white room a splash of color. Sam slowly realized that he'd been in this room before. The white, comfy couch, the counters full of candy; it was all so familiar... Almost as familiar as the sight of the person standing near the left side of the room..._

_It was Gabriel; all wide-eyed and giddy as ever. The archangel was making something at one of the counters; whistling a tune that sounded similar to 'the candyman' song. He was wearing a strange outfit, too; some weird top hot and coat, that made Sam think of Willy Wonka. Sam could feel excitement and relief starting to bubble up in his gut. There he was! That pesky little bastard sure was a sight for sore eyes. A grin was growing across Sam's mouth as he quickly stepped toward Gabriel._

"_Gabe," he called._

_But it seemed that the archangel didn't hear him. Gabriel was absorbed in his work; eyes fixed on his candy project. Sam tilted his head a little. Could the trickster not hear him? Or was he just pulling another prank?_

"_Gabriel?" Sam repeated, waving a hand._

_Again, the archangel seemed to be ignoring him; grabbing a random bottle from the counter to pour something a bowl. Why wasn't Gabe acknowledging Sam's presence? He didn't look upset or anything. Maybe he just couldn't hear Sam talking or something. Sam called the archangel's name again, as he tried to take another step closer to him. But, for some reason, no matter how many steps Sam took, he couldn't get any closer to Gabriel. It was like he was walking in place._

_While Sam tried to figure out how to bridge the gap between himself and the archangel, something to the left caught his eye. Moving slowly out from behind one of the containers – was Dean. Sam blinked toward his brother, feeling a little lost at his sudden appearance. Dean was in a crouching stance; stalking carefully into the room with his knees bent. Sam had witnessed his brother creep up like this many times before, when they were hunting something. Why was he being so sneaky, now? It was then, that Sam noticed that Dean was also holding a long object in his hand... a shiny, chrome angel blade..._

_Fear was suddenly pulsing through Sam's entire body, as he glanced from his older brother creeping across the room, to the archangel standing at the counter. Dean's sight was zeroed in on Gabriel's back, and the angel blade was tight in his gasp. Gabriel was blissfully ignorant of Dean sneaking up behind him; still whistling that jolly tune without a care in the world. Dean had that look in his eyes, too; that stoic concentration that held no remorse... the same look he had when he was about to kill a monster..._

"_Gabriel!" Sam shouted, stretching out his hand horror._

_Sam was running with everything he had; his long legs moving in a blur. But it felt like trying to wade through quicksand. He wasn't getting any closer to Gabriel, no matter how much he tried. But Dean, on the other hand, was ever-so-steadily gaining on the archangel. The angel blade in his hand was raising higher into the air, gleaming in the bright light as it towered over Gabe's small back. Sam's heart was pounding, radiating terror through his useless body._

"_Gabe! Turn around!" the man yelled, gasping for air, "Dean, don't! Gabriel! Look!"_

_Neither Dean nor Gabriel could hear his pleas. Sam might as well have been screaming into the void of space; calling out for nothing. Because Dean's glare was narrowing, and his arm was raising higher. And Gabriel was as vulnerable as mouse caught in the path of a snake; unaware that his life was currently hanging in the balance. Sam could feel tears pressing firmly at the back of his eyes, as he kept shouting hoarsely and running in place. He was about to watch Gabriel die at the hands of his own brother, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it._

"_Gabriel, please!" Sam called, watching the sharp blade suddenly cutting through the air toward the archangel's back, "Nooo!"_

A warm hand took hold of Sam's arm, and shook him awake.

Sam's eyes flew open and he gasped for air, feeling like he'd just been pulled out of deep water. The man panted; blinking repeatedly to focus his sight as he sat up fast. It took a moment, for him to register that he was laying in bed – the same hotel bed that he'd fallen asleep in. Sam tried to gulp what moisture he had left in his mouth, as he glanced around through the strands of his own messy hair. Terror was still lingering in his conscious, and his heart was racing. Did Dean really kill Gabriel? The archangel – the one that gave Sam so much happiness, and made him feel so safe and loved – was he really... _dead_?

"You alright there, kiddo?"

Sam gasped aloud at Gabriel's humming voice; his head instantly snapping toward the beautiful sound. Through the screen of his messy hair, Sam saw that the trickster was standing near the bed. He was wearing a shirt that was large enough to engulf his arms and nearly reach to his knees. And his precious golden features were just the same as Sam remembered. That smug smile and those amber eyes felt like home. Oh, thank God! He was still alive! Still as perky and chipper as ever!

"Gabe," Sam croaked with relief, reaching out for him without a second thought.

The man tugged the angel down into his lap; forcing him into a colossal, fierce hug. Sam buried his face into the base of Gabe's warm neck, as he crushed the sweet-smelling archangel close. _Calm down_, Sam tried to tell himself, _He's still here. He's still alive, in your arms_. Shit, that awful feeling – the terror of almost having to watch Gabriel die – was the worst feeling Sam had ever experienced. Even if it was just a stupid dream. And he never wanted to feel that helpless again.

"Whoa there, big guy," Gabe chuckled, wrapping his own small arms around Sam's shoulders, "I already know how strong you are. No need to remind me."

Only after taking a few deliberate, calming breaths did Sam raise his head to look at Gabriel's face. The man's lengthy hair was still in the way, so he could hardly see the archangel properly. Gabriel was looking back at Sam, when he reached up to rake the hair out of his eyes. The act gave Sam a clear view of the archangel's face, now; all that smug joy and playfulness just oozing from his expression. God, Gabriel was such a beautiful, comforting thing to look at...

"You okay?" the trickster asked, his tone sounding borderline serious.

As Gabe was speaking, Sam was eying the archangel's moist, pouting lips; thinking about how terrible it would be if his dream ever came true – how he would never get to see, or taste, that precious mouth again. Shit, that was an awful notion. Sam suddenly lurched forward, craning his neck to press their lips together. He was never going to miss another opportunity to kiss Gabriel, ever again. Their tongues wrestled in an intense lip-lock for a moment, before Gabe pulled back to say something witty; which Sam knew was bound to happen.

"Talk about morning wood," he mumbled, breathing that cotton-candy scent against Sam's lips, "you trying to get me going, Sammy-boy?"

"N – no," Sam finally spoke, his hands clutching the back of Gabe's warm shirt at he stared up at those golden eyes, "I – I had a... bad dream."

It was actually way worse than just 'bad,' but Sam didn't want to talk about it. It was already bad enough that the emotion was still lodged in his gut and wouldn't go away. Gabriel nodded a bit, continuing to rake his small fingers through Sam's hair for a moment.

"Did you drop your ice-cream cone?" Gabe guessed, attempting to figure it out, "Were you being chased down by a hoard of Elvis impersonators? Was Betty White spanking you with a heart-shaped paddle, while screaming '_who's your grandma_'?"

Sam chuckled at the outrageous suggestions, cradling Gabriel closer. No one on the planet could replace pain and suffering with happiness and humor, quite like Gabriel could...

"No," Sam replied, still smiling as he glanced down at Gabe's chest, "I didn't dream any – hey, wait a second," the man blurted, suddenly eying the familiar shirt hanging loosely around the archangel's tiny frame, "Is that _my_ shirt?"

The red plaid was unmistakably Sam's. Coupled with the fact that it was nearly two times too big for Gabriel, the fabric also smelled faintly of salt and Sam's cologne; not Gabriel's scent of candy and sugar. The archangel glanced down at the loosely fastened buttons and smirked.

"It sure is," he said, sounding oh-so proud of himself, "It's got a nice worn-in feel to it. I saw it on the floor this morning and I thought, 'Ah, what the hell. He's not using it anyway.'"

Sam slid his hand forward to run his palm along the front of Gabe's chest; tracing the swirls of chest hair exposed in the loose neckline, and rubbing his fingertips along the buttons. He could feel the archangel's heart beating just under his hand, radiating warmth and life. Sam filled his lungs again, as he savored the steady rhythm. Gabe's heart was still beating. That small reassurance, alone, made Sam feel so much better.

"Looks good on you," Sam mumbled, letting his eyes wander back up to Gabriel's face.

The archangel looked absolutely stunning in the rays of morning sun, shining in from the far window. The light seemed to be caressing his figure; turning his golden hair bright and making his pale skin glow. And his eyes – God, those beautiful, mischievous eyes – were the perfect shade of amber; swirling like melting honey. Gabriel looked his best in the morning. There was no doubt about it.

"You're damn right, it does," the archangel agreed, shifting closer in Sam's lap, "I can make anything look good."

Sam felt the urge to roll his eyes, but resisted the temptation. He was gradually getting used to Gabriel's pompous demeanor. The archangel sighed a bit, and fell lazily against Sam's chest. Gabriel's chin was then resting against Sam's, putting their mouths extremely close together again. The trickster's sweet breath was brushing against Sam's lips when he spoke.

"You kind of ruined my plans, you know," he grumbled, "by waking up so early."

"What plans?" Sam asked instantly, cautiously interested.

"Well, before I had to shake your big moose-ass awake, I was about to get a spread ready for you," he answered.

Sam could feel his own eyebrows knitting together.

"A... spread?" he uttered, feeling lost.

Gabriel's eyes were suddenly glowing with playfulness, as he sat up straight in Sam's bare lap.

"Come on, kiddo. Don't you know the rules for mating season?" Sam did roll his eyes at that, but Gabriel went on anyway, "I mean, seriously. Did the pit bull not give you the 'sex talk'? It goes like this," the archangel cleared his throat and began to point to his fingers, one for each point he made, "First, you _woo_ the moose. Second, you _mount_ the moose. And third, but most importantly, you _feed_ the moose."

As soon as the last syllable left Gabriel's mouth, the fluffy bed around them was suddenly covered in food. Sam gasped a little, at it's sudden appearance; glancing at it all. Plates and dishes of breakfast food were placed all around them on the comforter; waffles, flapjacks, oatmeal, bagels, cereal, french toast, even bacon and eggs. The bedside table caught Sam's eye, too, and he noticed that two mugs of steaming coffee were sitting there, now; one larger than the other. The bigger one had a cartoon moose painted on the side. The smaller mug was painted in rainbow colors.

Sam was grinning awkwardly, as he gently slid back to sit up against the headboard. He was careful not to jostle the bed too much, out of fear of spilling something. The smirk on Gabriel's sweet lips irritatingly libidinous, as he reached over to grab a bowl. He shifted even closer to Sam, inching his knees up the bed, as he plucked a bunch of grapes from the bowl in his hand. Sam glanced between the purple fruit dangling in front of his face and the trickster's bed room eyes, feeling heat blooming in his gut. Could Gabriel be anymore seductive, right now?

"Open wide," the archangel purred.

Sam teased Gabe for a moment, by refusing to part his lips. He only grinned at the trickster, arching a defiant eyebrow. But Sam couldn't keep up the teasing for long. His stomach grumbled in protest; impatiently reminding him that he was starving. The grapes looked absolutely juicy, too; plump and round and moist. The man eventually opened his mouth, allowing Gabriel to slide the grape from the bottom of the bunch inside. The taste exploded on Sam's tongue when his jaws popped the round fruit. Wow, those were the sweetest grapes ever...

"How does it taste, peach?" Gabriel asked, eyes warm and inviting.

Sam's mouth was full of amazing fruit, so he nodded to answer Gabe's question. Oh, it was awesome, alright. The best damn grape he'd ever tasted. Gabriel gave a chuckle at Sam, probably because the man was making a face of utter enjoyment.

"Glad you like it," he mused, plucking off another grape to hold it to Sam's lips, "You know, Cleopatra used to make that same face, when we ate grapes together."

Sam choked on the fruit in his mouth, at the sound of Gabriel's words. The man coughed a bit, covering his lips with one of his hands. Did Gabriel just casually mention Cleo-_freakin_'-patra? The archangel's eyebrows drew together with concern, and he gently reached out to pat Sam's back.

"Whoa, whoa. Chew your food before you try to swallow, Tarzan. There's no need to rush," he said.

"Did – did you just say... you ate grapes with Cleopatra?" Sam wheezed, staring at Gabriel in a daze.

Gabriel blinked, seeming confused.

"Well, yeah," the archangel mumbled, lowering the grapes back into the bowl, "She was partial to the green kind, for some reason. Didn't care for the purple. Always wanted to be hand-fed, too. She was such a princess. Why? Does that surprise you?"

"Yes," Sam said breathlessly.

Even though it sounded so bizarre, the man was almost able to see it in his mind; Gabe delicately hand-feeding a beautiful, Egyptian queen... And Sam didn't like it, either. Some strange twinge of jealousy was trying to take root in his stomach at the thought. The archangel – _his_ archangel – had once been flirty with Cleopatra. The notion made Sam sick.

"It was just a phase," Gabe quickly added, probably seeing the look of utter shock on Sam's face, "Nothing to worry about, kid. Everybody's got ex's."

"Ex's?" Sam repeated, the jealousy creeping up into his chest, "You were _with_ her?"

Gabriel visibly gulped; his throat quivering as his eyes turned soft. The jealous rage must have been seeping from Sam's expression or something, because Gabe seemed to be debating on the best way to shift the conversation. There was a hint of something shining in his amber eyes, now; something meaningful... and honest...

"Did you know... that I was there, when you were made, Sammy-boy?" he almost whispered, reaching up to comb his fingers through the man's hair again.

Sam swallowed harshly, too; trying to figure out what Gabe was talking about.

"When I was conceived?" Sam asked, attempting to understand, "Like, when my parents were getting it on?"

"No," Gabriel uttered, his voice low and powerful, "when your _soul_ was made, kid. I was there."

Sam searched the archangel's eyes, looking for even a hint of humor in them. But they housed nothing but absolute honesty. Gabriel meant every word he was saying.

"My dad was real proud of you, too," the archangel mentioned, giving a meaningful half-smile, "Your soul was one of the brightest, strongest things he ever made. I watched him do it, and he did a damn good job. My dad _adored_ you, Sam. The only one in heaven that loved you more than he did... was me."

Sam stared wide-eyed at Gabriel, feeling his limbs tingling with awe. He never realized that Gabriel had known him since before he was born... There was a red hint beginning to rise on the archangel's cheeks.

"I know you think you're cursed, Sam, but to _me_, you're the most precious thing on the face of this earth. I'll admit it," he confessed, looking embarrassed, "I've kinda stalked you your whole life, Sammy-boy. I liked screwed around with you, and pushing your buttons, and killing your dip-shit brother over and over. But it's only because I wanted to _play_ with you, and keep you chasing after me. I can't get enough of that amazing soul of yours, sweetheart. It's like a beacon to me, and I love being -"

Gabriel's words were cut short, as Sam plunged his mouth against the archangel's open lips. Once again, that golden tongue of Gabriel's had made Sam's heart swell with an unbelievable amount of emotion. Sam had spent his whole life feeling like a burden; a curse to his innocent mother, an omen to his single father, a constant dead-weight on Dean. It was one of the reasons he ran to college so fast; to make it easier on them, by getting out of their lives. But now, after hearing that he had _always_ been loved – long before he was even born – it felt like that terrible feeling had vanished; like it never existed. Maybe Sam wasn't a burden, like he'd always believed. After Gabriel's powerful words, Sam was starting to feel like a_ blessing_...

"Mmph," Gabriel mumbled in their kiss, "Boy, that's alotta tongue! Was – was it something I said?"

"I... I J - Just," Sam blubbered into the archangel's mouth, his voice cracking with emotion as he cradled Gabriel against him, "I _love_ you."

"Aww, don't start melting on me, kiddo," Gabriel smiled, wrapping his short arms tight around the man, "I don't have a canoe handy, to wade through your giant tears with."

Sam smiled at the archangel's statement, as he hugged him back. They sat this way on the bed for a moment; holding each other close and letting their statements settle in. All it took to make Sam feel better, was just hearing a few of Gabriel words. Sam never wanted to let go of him. He wanted to sit there forever; holding Gabe in his arms, as the morning sun stretched in from the window to caress them with warmth, and the gentle rhythm of the archangel's heartbeat drummed against his chest. Sam finally knew what it meant to be happy.

"But, in all honesty, lil' peach," Gabriel began, apparently unable to resist interrupting the silence, as he sat back up to look Sam in the eye, "what did you think our first night together?"

Sam grinned at Gabriel's smug face. He knew what the trickster was wanting to hear. Gabriel wanted Sam to say that it was the most amazing night of his life or something.

"Well," Sam sighed, feeling the urge to tease Gabriel some more, "my dick didn't exactly 'weep with joy,' as you so promised."

Sam was hoping to see Gabriel's mouth fall open dramatically. But instead, the archangel's eyebrows slid together. His golden eyes were suddenly glancing around the room, tinted with concern. Sam joined him in looking around. What were they searching for?

"Speaking of dicks," the archangel mumbled, "I haven't heard from the horn-dog, this morning. You see him anywhere?"

Sam's eyes were suddenly zooming in on everything that was white, in hopes of spotting the little white Jack Russel Terrier. It surprised Sam, too, that Dickie hadn't at least tried to give him a 'good morning' lick. Maybe the dog was under the bed or something, because he didn't appear to be out in the open. Had Dickie wandered into the bathroom, in search of something new to hump?

As Gabriel and Sam sat studying the room, there were voices suddenly calling to each other out in the hall. They were close to the room; sounding like they were coming from just across the way. And, to Sam's surprise, he _recognized_ them. The voices undeniably belonged to Cas and Dean. Gabriel and Sam met eyes again, both listening to the words being spoken just beyond the door of their suite.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas's muffled voice asked.

"This dog's got my underwear," Dean hissed back, "Give me those, you furry little bastard!"

Sheer horror seemed to fall over both Sam and Gabriel, as they sat staring at each other in shock.

"Dickie!" they both exclaimed.

Oh, shit! Dean was outside chasing Gabriel's dog! And even worse, it sounded like Dickie had stolen Dean's underwear! Sam was frozen on the bed, too shocked to even move. But Gabriel, on the other hand, was suddenly jumping off the mattress and dashing toward the door... still wearing nothing but Sam's baggy shirt...

"That asshole better not hurt my dog," he grumbled as he flew by.

To Sam's sheer, unimaginable horror, Gabriel ripped the door open and dashed out of it. The man blinked toward it in a daze, hearing the wood slam shut. Did the archangel seriously just run out of their motel room? Toward Dean and Cas?! _In Sam's shirt?!_ Sam's dream was suddenly replaying in his mind, filling him back up with dread. Oh, God! It was going to come true! Dean was going to kill Gabriel! For real, this time!

Sam suddenly jumped out of bed, causing all the nice breakfast food to fly all over the place. His heart was racing, as he dashed around the room, searching for something to put on. All of his clothes seemed to be gone, just when he needed them. Where were his freakin' pants?! In a mad dash, Sam grabbed the closest thing he could find and began to shove his legs through. It must have been Gabe's underwear, because Sam had to wiggle his ass to get the tight fabric up past his junk. But he didn't care how stupid he looked. He had to get to the hallway as fast as possible. He had to stop Dean from killing Gabriel!

"Gabe," Sam called, stumbling his way to the door to rip it open again, "wait! Don't -"

Sam's voice got lost in his throat, as he stumbled into the scene in the hallway. Dean and Cas were standing on the opposite side of the hall; only Dean was in Cas's trench coat, and Cas was wearing blue jeans and no shirt. And they were both staring at Gabriel, who was staring at Cas with slight confusion. Oh, no. Obviously, Gabe _didn't_ know about Dean and Cas being together... But, as soon as Sam slid to a stop beside the archangel, every eye seemed to turn on him.

Sam couldn't help but stare back at Dean's baffled green eyes, and feel absolutely embarrassed. There he was, standing beside the archangel he'd just had a passionate night of sex with, while he shared an unshakable stare with his brother; who's eyes were gradually beginning to grow tense with rage. Oh, God, Dean had that look again. That same damn look of angered bitterness he'd worn in Sam's dream. Fear was throbbing with every beat of Sam's heart at the sight. This was it. Dean was going to freak the hell out.

"Sam?" Dean barked, apparently demanding an explanation.

Sam gulped. What the hell could he possibly say?

"D – Dean," Sam began, hoping to calm him down.

"Sam?" Cas interrupted, stepping forward.

Sam could see a sense of strange understanding in Cas's face. It was almost like the angel had said Sam's name with confusion, rather than conviction. Maybe Cas had already figured it out, beforehand, and was just puzzled by Sam and Gabe being together; not upset, like Dean was.

"Cas," Sam gulped, hoping to gain him as an ally.

"Gabriel," Dean growled.

Sam's eyes instantly snapped back to his older brother, at the sound of Dean's pissed tone. It looked like Dean could spit fire; his face growing red with anger as he glared Gabriel down. His fist were even balling at his sides.

"Dean," Cas broke the tension with his soft voice, placing a gentle hand on Dean's tight shoulder.

Dickie suddenly barked, making Sam flinch out of his frozen stance. All four of the men snapped their eyes down at the dog on the floor. Sam realized that some kind of strange, pink fabric was wrapped around the poor dog's head, only he didn't seem phased by it. On the contrary, Dick's tail was wagging feverishly with excitement, as if he enjoyed having pink underwear on his head. The perve.

"Dickie," Sam and Gabriel both said in unison, again.

Though Dickie had been a nice tension reliever, Sam knew he had to carefully bring his attention back to the event taking place. The look of rage was still harbored in Dean's eyes, as he glanced from Sam to Gabe. There were no more words to be said, now. Everyone knew everything. The truth was out in the open, like a clothes line full of dirty laundry.

As Sam watched his older brother focus his glare back on Gabriel, the man couldn't help but feel a sense of wisdom within himself. Some fruits weren't meant to ever be eaten; the consequences of it were just too great. But Sam was going to defend his actions, this time; no matter what the cost might be. Because he truly loved the archangel standing next to him. Maybe his ass would be kicked out of the nice garden – out of the safe place he'd always shared with Dean. But it was too late to turn back now.

Sam was in love with Gabe. And Dean was just going to have to deal with it.

(**Author's Note**: My Halloween treat to you, is the cliffhanger to this story! Muhahaha! *cackles toward the sky as lightening strikes in the distance* :) But, seriously, though. Did you like it? I know it was quite a roller coaster ride of emotions. :) I, personally, had to stop in the middle of writing that oompa-loompa scene just to laugh my ass off. And then turned right around and made myself cry, with Sam's 'soul' story. :) And, it goes without saying, that I didn't know Cleopatra personally. But, for the story's sake, lets all just agree that she preferred green grapes to purple ones. :) Man, this has got to be the longest fic I've ever written! I hope you all have enjoyed it. :)

And, you know me. I can't possibly let this story end this way. So, maybe I'll make *takes deep breath and exhales with exhaustion* another part. :) That being said, I must ask: **What would **_**you**_** like to see, in the new part**? How do you think Dean would cope with the sabriel relationship? How do you think _Gabe_ would cope with the _destiel _relationship? What kind of weird kinks would Sam and Gabe get into? Please, people, help me add fuel to this fire! :) Thank you so much for your reviews on this story! It has been a pleasure to entertain you. Hope to hear from you soon!)


End file.
